distorsi
by profenyx
Summary: Benarkah kloning manusia akan membawa manusia pada masa kejayaannya atau terdapat maksud tersembunyi dari proyek ini? Pasang mata kalian, karena putih bisa saja tak sesuci yang terlihat dan hitam tak sekelam yang diduga. Dedicated for #Science (Fan)fiction Day. Kolaborasi antara Profe Fest dan Bergenyx. /Last chapter, update!/ RnR?
1. pada kenyataannya, putih adalah hitam

**Title : distorsi**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira.**

 **Warning : Adult Arcobaleno, typo(s), a bit OOC, mengandung unsur-unsur sains yang (mungkin) agak fiktif.**

 **Dedicated for #Science (Fan)fiction Day**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Di penghujung abad kedua puluh satu, tepatnya tahun 2095, teknologi nyaris menjadi sumber penghidupan utama umat manusia. Ponsel nyaris menjadi mata kedua manusia, _cyborg_ yang berjalan dan bekerja berdampingan dengan manusia menjadi hal lumrah yang dapat ditemui di mana saja, dan entah berapa banyak hal lain yang memperlihatkan manusia begitu mengangungkan teknologi.

Penelitian dalam skala besar yang berlanjut semata-mata hanya demi memajukan teknologi yang kini dinikmati umat manusia, semua berlomba menemukan hal-hal yang lebih canggih dan mutakhir untuk digunakan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, setiap manusia menuntut para peneliti untuk membuat mesin serba bisa yang bisa menjalankan apapun dalam sekejap mata.

Dengan otak genius mereka, para ilmuwan pun menciptakan segala hal yang mereka bisa; _cyborg_ , kota metropolitan di atas awan bak tiruan sempurna nirwana, hingga kloning. Kloning hewan sudah cukup populer sejak tahun 2084 dan sekarang menjadi hal yang sama lumrahnya dengan melihat _cyborg_ berbaur dengan manusia. Hewan purba hingga fantasi seperti gajah purba berjenis _mammoth_ dan dinosaurus dapat manusia lihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Semua tampak biasa saja, hingga sekelompok peneliti ternama tanpa diduga mengajukan sebuah izin untuk melakukan penelitian yang kini mengguncang umat manusia.

Kloning manusia.

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

 _"_ _Ya, kembali lagi dengan saya dalam acara Perkembangan Sains Era Modern. Seperti yang kita ketahui, delapan ilmuwan genius yang menamakan diri mereka sebagai Arcobaleno telah mengajukan izin penelitian untuk kloning manusia yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi kontroversi."_ Seorang pembawa acara televisi perempuan tampak tengah membawakan acara dengan begitu piawai. Latar acara itu terletak di sebuah kafe unik yang bernuansa klasik nan anggun, namun dari melihat saja sudah dapat ditebak latar itu hanyalah _hologram_ belaka.

Omong-omong, jangan membayangkan televisi yang disebut akan serupa dengan televisi yang menjamur pada era awal abad kedua puluh satu. Televisi pada masa ini memiliki tebal 0,1 sentimeter dan hanya perlu gerakan jari untuk mengganti _channel_ atau mematikannya. Ukuran layarnya pun bisa diatur sendiri sesuai keinginan.

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi atletis dan berambut hitam tampak menonton acara itu tanpa minat, secangkir _espresso_ yang diletakkan tak jauh darinya tak diacuhkan begitu saja hingga asapnya yang tadi menggepul kini mulai lenyap. Robot bersih-bersih berbentuk tabung yang memiliki roda pada bagian bawahnya sibuk bekerja ke sana-sini, membersihkan setiap sudut ruangan yang tampak berantakan. Kemoceng, sapu, dan kain pel telah menjadi alat tempurnya sejak pagi saat si pria masih berbaring di sofa malas-malasan.

"Jangan buang rokoknya," cetus si pria tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari acara televisi yang tengah ditontonnya. Robot itu bergidik sejenak, kotak rokok di tangannya nyaris mencium lantai karena pergerakannya.

"Merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan," ujar sang robot sembari membalikkan tubuhnya pada pemiliknya. Kedua bola mata hitam mesin itu tampak berkedip, kotak rokok yang disebut-sebut masih dipegangnya.

"Letakkan kotak rokoknya di tempat kau menemukannya," suruh pria itu tanpa memedulikan nasehat robot tersebut. Robot itu kembali berkedip, kemudian menuruti perintah pria itu dan menaruh kotak rokok yang diambilnya di atas meja kemudian melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya yang tertunda.

 _"_ _Saat ini saya sedang bersama dengan perwakilan dari golongan yang menentang kloning manusia ini. Beliau juga termasuk salah seorang ilmuwan terkemuka yang kita kenal, Sawada Ieyasu. Baiklah, menurut Anda, kenapa Anda melarang praktek seperti ini? Tentunya Anda memiliki alasan untuk itu bukan?"_ Pembawa acara itu menoleh pada seorang pria berambut pirang yang duduk di seberangnya, kamera segera beralih dan menyorot wajah pria priang itu. Pria pirang itu memiliki mata yang senada dengan senja dan memakai jas hitam formal.

 _"_ _Terima kasih sebelumnya telah mengundang saya berbicara di sini,"_ kata pria pirang itu sembari mengulas senyum tipis. _"Saya rasa kloning manusia merupakan hal yang cukup kelewatan dalam hal sains. Maksudnya, manusia masih terus berkembang biak dan berkembang dari zaman ke zaman, jadi, untuk apa kita adakan kloning manusia? Saya rasa itu hanya akan membuang waktu para ilmuwan,"_ kata pria itu dengan suara sedikit menggebu.

 _"_ _Saya tidak mengerti,"_ aku sang pembawa acara jujur. _"Sebagai ilmuwan, Anda tentu tahu bahwa hasil dari kloning manusia membawa sel-sel yang dari orang yang diambil sampelnya, kecerdasannya, fisiknya, dan berbagai hal lain. Einstein kedua dapat dibuat dalam sekejap mata dan itu bisa lebih memajukan kehidupan kita."_

Sang pria tampak menghela napas berat. _"Itulah yang salah. Anda mengatakannya 'dibuat', seolah-olah mereka lahir untuk kita pergunakan seperti sebuah barang,"_ cetusnya dengan mata menatap tajam pembawa acara perempuan itu.

 _"_ _Eh, ah, itu … saya tidak bermaksud demikian …."_ Perempuan pembawa acara itu tampak gelagapan, kebingungan mencari kata yang tepat untuk membalas kata-kata si pria.

Mengabaikan itu, pria pirang itu kebali dalam mode formalnya. _"Saya berpikir bahwa kloning manusia hanya akan membuat kita semakin terlena pada teknologi dan hanya berpangku tangan pada apa yang akan dibuat kloning-kloning itu. Manusia masih bisa berkembang biak dan menggunakan kecerdasan mereka hingga saat ini. Jika kloning manusia dibuat, ras manusia itu sendiri bisa saja lenyap,"_ jawab pria pirang itu mantap.

 _"_ _Wah. Anda bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu tanpa keraguan. Luar biasa,"_ kata pembawa acara itu sedikit terpukau.

Pria berambut hitam tadi mematikan televisi yang ditontonnya tanpa minat dengan menjatuhkan jari telunjuknya hingga bertemu dengan ibu jarinya. Menghela napas pendek, pria itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa, menghempaskan sedikit pikirannya yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Sebuah dering tanda panggilan masuk memenuhi gendang telinga si pria dalam sepersekian sekon setelahnya. Pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian meraih sebuah ponsel transparan dengan tebal 0,2 sentimeter yang diletakkan di ujung meja dan menerima panggilan tersebut.

 _"_ Muu _, kau lama mengangkatnya,"_ cetus suara di seberang panggilan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu seraya memainkan cambang rambut hitamnya yang keriting, tak memedulikan protes si penelepon.

 _"_ _Ke lab sekarang. Luce ingin kita berkumpul,"_ jawab suara itu sama ketusnya.

Tanpa menjawab, pria itu mengakhiri panggilan itu dan menjejalkan ponselnya ke saku celana yang dikenakannya. Ia bangkit dari sofa, kemudian menyambar jas hitamnya serta topi _fedora_ yang sejak tadi diletakkan di sebelahnya dan mengambil kotak rokok yang tadi sempat menjadi persoalan dengan robot bersih-bersihnya.

"Anda akan pergi ke mana?" tanya robotnya yang baru saja ke luar dari kamar si pria dengan membawa sekeranjang pakaian kotor.

"Pertemuan. Jaga rumah," jawab si pria singkat, bahkan tanpa menoleh pada mesin itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan," pesan robot itu seraya membuat salah satu tangan besinya melambai hingga sosok pria itu lenyap dari pandangannya dan melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya.

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

Sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat menembus jalan raya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Pengemudinya, pria berambut hitam tadi, tampak menatap lurus ke depan dengan sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya. Pria itu akan mengembuskan asap dari nikotin itu sesekali, kemudian kembali merokok tanpa rasa bersalah.

Beruntung hari itu jalanan tampak lenggang sehingga si pria bisa memacu mesin besi roda empatnya lebih cepat dari peraturan yang ada tanpa tertangkap polisi lalu lintas yang kini telah berupa robot. Beberapa iklan dari _hologram_ yang berwarna-warni tampak menghiasi jalanan, namun tak satupun dapat menarik minat pria itu.

Tahun 2095 pantas mendapat julukan sebagai tahun kemalasan. Manusia pada zaman ini terlalu mendewakan teknologi dan memilih membuat mesin-mesin buatan itu menggantikan pekerjaan mereka sementara mereka bisa meringkuk dalam selimut tebal dan hangat mereka sepanjang hari. Hanya ada segelintir manusia-manusia cerdas yang mau menggunakan otak mereka dan melakukan pekerjaan yang menyangkut fisik dengan tangan mereka sendiri.

Reborn, pria berambut hitam yang sedari tadi disebut, terkekeh mengetahui ia masih dapat mengomentari apa yang terjadi di zaman ini selama menyetir. Beberapa meter di depannya, sebuah gerbang yang cukup besar dengan tulisan 'Selamat Datang di Distrik Atas' telah menunggu dengan dua robot penjaga lalu lintas yang menjaga di kedua sisinya. Pria dengan jambang keriting itu menginjak pedal gasnya lebih keras, membuat mobilnya melaju lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dan berhasil menghentikan kuda besi beroda empat itu tepat di depan kedua robot tersebut.

"Tanda pengenal. Tanda pengenal." Kedua robot itu mengatakan dua kata yang sama berulang-ulang setiap kali Reborn datang ke sana, namun pria itu tak banyak bicara. Reborn sama sekali tak menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan menekan kaca mobil di sebelah kirinya, sebuah tanda pengenal muncul dari sana. Salah satu robot yang berada paling dekat dengannya mengeluarkan sebuah sinar kebiruan dari matanya, memeriksa tanda pengenal itu hingga akhirnya sinar itu lenyap dan ia kembali berdiri tegak.

"Silahkan masuk," ucap robot yang memeriksa tanda pengenal itu sembari mundur beberapa langkah dari mobil, begitu juga dengan robot lain yang berdiri di sebelah kanan mobil sang pria. Palang di gerbang besar itu terangkat, mempersilahkan Reborn masuk. Tanpa berkata apapun, pria itu kembali memacu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam area yang dijaga itu sementara palang tadi kembali turun menghalangi jalan dan dua robot barusan bersiap pada posisinya semula.

Begitu masuk, Reborn kembali disambut dengan beberapa papan iklan dari _hologram_ seperti yang dilihatnya di jalan, namun jauh lebih meriah. Pria itu melambatkan laju mobilnya, manik senada arangnya memilih menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan di distrik ini. Bangunan-bangunan yang ada di tempat itu pun lebih megah daripada bangunan yang berdiri di sekitar jalan yang dilalui si pria. Pusat perbelanjaan megah dibangun di tengah kota, gedung pencakar langit berlomba-lomba menggapai cakrawala, dan gedung-gedung pemerintahan yang mewah berdiri kokoh berusaha menyaingi bangunan-bangunan lain.

Sejak terjadinya Perang Dunia III empat puluh lima tahun silam, pemerintah di seluruh dunia mengadakan renovasi besar-besaran untuk negaranya. Hal ini juga dikarenakan wilayah negara yang berubah akibat perjanjian perdamaian terakhir yang memutus berakhirnya Perang Dunia III yang terjadi pada tahun 2056. Beberapa negara kecil memutuskan untuk bergabung, sementara negara-negara besar yang bertahan berusaha keras mempertahankan kedudukan dan kesombongan mereka di mata dunia. Dan salah satu caranya adalah dengan membangun Distrik Atas.

Distrik Atas merupakan pusat pemerintahan, militer, perekonomian, perkembangan teknologi, dan berbagai hal lain. Banyak perusahaan yang dibangun di sini, namun sebagian besar pekerjanya adalah robot dan beberapa orang penting yang memiliki kedudukan yang diberi izin pemerintah memasuki Distrik Atas—seperti halnya Reborn. Orang-orang yang diberi izin untuk dapat memasuki daerah mewah ini hanya orang-orang yang duduk dalam pemerintahan, militer, orang-orang berkantung tebal—keturunan para bangsawan juga termasuk, sejahrawan, serta ilmuwan.

Distrik Atas berada di tengah dua distrik lain; Distrik Tengah dan Distrik Bawah. Distrik Tengah biasanya hanya untuk tempat tinggal manusia dan juga tempat para pekerja kelas menengah. Sementara Distrik Bawah adalah tempat kumuh yang dihuni pekerja tak tetap dan pengangguran. Perbedaan antar distrik ini terlihat jelas di seluruh dunia, namun pemerintah justru memalingkan wajah mereka dari persoalan ini dan sibuk menikmati kemudahan teknologi yang tercipta dari tahun ke tahun.

Reborn membuang pemikirannya tentang Perang Dunia III hingga jurang lebar yang memisahkan si kaya dengan si miskin, sadar bahwa ia harus segera sampai di lab. Pria itu kembali menginjak pedal gasnya cukup keras dan membiarkan mobil hitamnya melesat di keramaian jalan.

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

Laboratorium 07-8 yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan megah Distrik Atas terlihat di depan mata. Reborn mengambil nikotin yang sejak tadi dihisapnya, kemudian membuangnya di dalam mesin pembuangan yang menjadi salah satu fasilitas mobilnya. Berbeda dengan penjagaan di gerbang menuju Distrik Atas, penjagaan tempat ini tak seketat itu. Di gerbang sebelah kiri pengemudi, ada sebuah kamera pengawas yang meminta tanda pengenal dari pengunjung—hal yang disukai Reborn karena setidaknya kamera itu tidak mengucapkan kalimat untuk meminta tanda pengenal berulang kali dengan berisik.

Reborn kembali menekan kaca mobilnya dan tanda pengenalnya kembali muncul. Kamera pengintai itu mengeluarkan sinar kebiruan dari matanya dan memeriksa tanda pengenal tersebut. Bedanya lagi dengan robot-robot berisik itu, kamera tersebut hanya sebentar memeriksa tanda pengenalnya dan gerbang tinggi menujulang yang merupakan pengaman orang-orang sebelum memasuki lab ini akan terbuka.

Reborn kembali memacu mesin roda empatnya masuk dan bersamaan dengan itu gerbang di belakangnya tertutup. Pria itu langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu parkiran dan menginjakkan kakinya di luar setelah cukup lama mengemudi. Pria itu segera mengunci mobilnya, kemudian memasuki lab.

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

"Akhirnya kau tiba juga, Reborn," ucap Luce begitu mendapati pria bertopi _fedora_ itu memasuki ruang lab, senyum lebarnya menandakan wanita itu begitu lega melihat sosoknya di sana.

"Ada pekerjaan baru?" tanya Reborn langsung pada intinya. Sebuah _cyborg_ berbentuk seperti manusia pada umumnya mengulurkan sebuah jas lab berwarna putih pada pria itu. Pria itu melepas jas hitamnya dan memberikannya pada _cyborg_ itu. _Cyborg_ itu mengangguk tanpa perubahan ekspresi dan pergi dari sana sementara Reborn memakai jas labnya.

Ruang lab saat itu tampak seperti biasa. Colonello dan Lal sedang berkutat pada layar setebal 0,1 senti yang ada di depan mereka. Jemari mereka menari di atas _keyboard_ berwarna kelabu—omong-omong, _keyboard_ dan layar memang tak tersambung dengan kabel pada masa ini. Sesekali mereka tampak beradu argumen, kemudian kembali menekuni pekerjaan masing-masing. Tak ada tanda-tanda rekan mereka yang lain.

Luce mempertahankan senyumnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Reborn. "Seperti biasanya," ia menjawab pertanyaan pria itu tenang.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya pria bercambang unik itu sembari berjalan.

"Fon dan Skull sedang mengambil sesuatu di ruang penyimpanan, Viper bilang dia akan ke belakang sebentar," jawab Luce seraya mengikuti langkah kaki pria itu.

Reborn tak menanggapi lebih lanjut setelahnya, pria itu tetap berjalan lurus ke depan tanpa kata dan duduk di mejanya. Ia menekan tombol ' _enter_ ' pada _keyboard_ -nya yang setebal 0,3 cm dan layarnya menyala, menampilkan dua kolom besar yang harus diisi dengan nama pengguna dan _password_. Reborn mengetik semua itu dengan cepat kemudian menekan _enter_ dan layar setebal 0,1 senti itu langsung berubah layaknya layar komputer pada umumnya.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan di sana, Colonello?" tanya Reborn dengan jemari masih sibuk mengetik pada layar.

"Memasukkan data-data baru dari eksperimen Verde bulan lalu. Rambut Semak itu baru menyerahkannya kemarin dan sisanya hanya tinggal memasukkan laporan dari Viper, _kora_!" sahut Colonello dengan bibir mengulas cengiran lebar. Netra birunya melirik pria bertopi _fedora_ itu sejenak, kemudian kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Aku baru melihat laporan dari Verde. Sebaiknya kau juga melihatnya, Reborn. Kopiannya akan kukirim padamu," ucap Lal tanpa berhenti menarikan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_.

Tak memakan waktu semenit, layar di depan Reborn menampilkan ada berkas yang masuk. "Sudah kuterima," sahut pria bercambang unik itu seraya membuka berkas barusan dan menekuninya dengan teliti.

Luce tersenyum memperhatikan ketiga rekannya menekuni pekerjaan mereka. Suara pintu lab terbuka membuat wanita itu menoleh dan mendapati tiga rekannya yang lain; Viper, Fon, dan Skull. Berbeda dari biasanya, Viper membawa beberapa sampel yang seharusnya dibawa oleh Fon dan Skull, Fon membawa sebuah kardus yang cukup besar dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Skull justru masuk dengan tangan berisi dua kotak susu stroberi.

"Lho? Viper ikut membantu?" tanya Luce tanpa menyembunyikan senyumnya yang seperti biasa—meski sebenarnya ia nyaris tertawa.

" _Muu_ , aku tidak akan membantu kecuali dapat imbalan," cetus Viper ketus dan berjalan lebih dulu dari kedua rekannya.

"Lalu?" Luce mempertahankan senyumnya pada lelaki mungil yang selalu memakai tudung kepala panjang itu.

"Pertanda akan datang bencana mungkin," sahut Lal tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar.

Viper mengirim delikan tajam pada wanita tomboi itu dari balik tudungnya. "Ada orang menyebalkan yang berkata seolah-olah aku lebih lemah darinya hanya untuk membantu membawa barang," jawabnya.

Fon mengangkat bahu, menghindari kesalahpahaman lebih lanjut. "Kami tak sengaja bertemu dan aku hanya bilang mungkin Viper bisa membantu ikut membawa barang," jawabnya tanpa perubahan air muka, bahkan bibirnya masih membentuk lengkung asimetris yang ramah.

"Lebih terlihat seperti meremehkanku," kilah Viper keras kepala, ia mengirimkan sejuta pandangan benci pada pria berkepang keturunan Asia itu, "aku yakin di dalam hatimu, kau tengah menertawakanku karena tidak mampu membawa barang-barang sial itu. Maaf saja, aku sama sekali tidak selemah itu."

"Tidak sama sekali," sahut Fon enteng. "Di mana aku harus menaruh ini?" tanya pria berkepang itu pada Luce yang masih setia menonton drama yang mereka lakoni sehari-hari; Viper menuduhnya meremehkannya, ia berkata tidak, adu mulut yang bercampur makian kasar pun lepas kendali.

"Di dekat mejaku saja," jawab Luce yang masih menahan tawanya. Fon mengangguk dan membawa kardus berukuran besar itu ke meja si wanita murah senyum. Viper mendengus, kemudian menghempaskan diri ke kursinya dan menekuni pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda, enggan meneruskan adu mulut yang biasanya ia dan Fon lakukan.

Fon mengangguk kecil, masih dengan mengulas senyum khasnya. Skull sudah lebih dulu pergi dari tempatnya mematung dan menaruh dua kotak susu stroberi di meja Viper.

"Omong-omong, Luce- _senpai_ ," Skull menyeletuk tiba-tiba, teringat sesuatu yang mengganjalnya, "bukannya kita diundang dalam acara Perkembangan Sains— _ng_ … apa ya. Pokoknya semacam itu di televisi hari ini? Tidak ada yang datang?" tanyanya sembari kembali ke bangkunya.

Luce mengulas senyum miring mendengar pertanyaan pria termuda dalam kelompoknya itu. "Tentu tidak. Aku menyuruh Verde datang," jawabnya.

Colonello langsung bersiul heboh, bahkan Reborn terkekeh mendengarnya. Mengirim si Kepala Semak ke pertemuan yang menyangkut sains? Orang yang menjadi lawannya pastilah tidak tengah diberkati Dewi Fortuna.

" _Muu_ , kau sengaja membuat mereka mati kutu di depan media, Luce?" cetus Viper tanpa menatap wanita itu.

"Tidak, tidak, aku menyuruh Verde untuk sedikit menahan diri dalam acara itu," jawab Luce masih mempertahankan ketenangannya dan berjalan ke kursinya dengan langkah anggun.

"Kenapa menyuruhnya menahan diri, _kora_!? Kalau ingin menahan diri, suruh saja bocah ini ke sana!" tandas Colonello seraya merangkul Skull dengan erat—bahkan sampai pria bertindik itu nyaris kehabisan napas dan berkali-kali meronta untuk dibebaskan.

"Oi, jangan mengerjainya sampai begitu, Colonello," celetuk Lal.

"Jangan kaku begitu, _kora_!" sahut Colonello santai seraya melepaskan pria termuda dalam kelompok mereka itu dan membiarkannya kembali menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Colonello- _senpai_! Aku bisa mati kalau begitu tahu!" jerit Skull tak terima, lagaknya seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan gula-gula.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kembali ke tempatmu sana, _kora_!" cetus Colonello tak peduli dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Skull merutuk pelan, namun akhirnya kembali duduk ke mejanya dan menekuni pekerjaannya dengan merengut.

Luce tersenyum, kembali ditatapnya satu per satu rekannya dalam ruangan itu sebelum mengambil napas panjang dan kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah, teman-teman," wanita murah senyum itu melebarkan senyumnya dan melanjutkan, "saatnya kita bekerja," ucapnya dengan dada bergejolak.

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

Colonello meregangkan tubuhnya di kursi, pekerjaan mereka hari ini lebih mudah dari biasanya, namun tetap saja memakan energi yang tidak sedikit. Viper merebahkan kepalanya di meja—setelah menyingkirkan _keyboard_ -nya—dan menyeruput susu kotak rasa stroberi yang tadi dibawa Skull. Reborn menyenderkan kepala dan punggungnya lelah di kursi, Lal melakukan hal yang sama dengan Colonello, Fon meregangkan setiap jemarinya, dan Skull menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja—bedanya dengan Viper, pria termuda itu lebih sembrono dengan menidurkan kepalanya di atas _keyboard_.

"Kalian telah bekerja dengan sangat baik," puji Luce seraya menggeser kursinya dan melempar senyum lebar pada setiap rekannya yang tampak kelelahan.

"Aku harap bisa segera pulang, _muu_ ," cetus Viper sembari meneguk susu stroberinya lagi.

"Sama denganmu, Viper- _senpai_ ," sahut Skull dari kursinya.

"Sayangnya itu tidak bisa," celetuk sebuah suara. Luce segera berbalik ke asal suara, Viper dan Skull memilih untuk melirik sosok itu tanpa menggeser posisi mereka, sementara yang lain enggan menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa sosok pemilik suara itu—karena mereka tahu, itu sudah pasti satu-satunya rekan mereka yang memiliki rambut hijau yang mencuat ke atas bak semak belukar.

"Kau sudah kembali, Verde," sambut Luce dengan wajah sumringah. Wanita itu segera menghampiri pria dengan rambut hijau berantakan itu dengan tergesa-gesa, Verde sendiri tampaknya tak terlalu memikirkan mengenai penyambutan untuk kepulangannya dari acara televisi.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, _kora_?" tanya Colonello sedikit menggebu.

Verde mendengus. "Mereka benar-benar keras kepala," dengusnya.

"Pastinya," sahut Lal seraya memutar kursinya dan berhadapan dengan ilmuwan dengan otak paling genius di antara mereka, "sebentar lagi kita akan mendapat dukungan dari pemerintah—Luce berusaha keras menyampaikan pendapatnya tentang proyek kloning manusia kita di hadapan ratusan pejabat tinggi. Mereka pasti sedikit kelimpungan," lanjutnya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

" _Aah_ ," Viper menyetujuinya dengan memberi respons singkat.

"Kau menahan diri, kan, Verde?" tanya Luce lagi memastikan.

"Sesuai kata-katamu. Mungkin aku hanya akan memberi mereka migrain berkepanjangan sampai waktu debat berikutnya," jawab Verde sembari menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Syukurlah," kata Luce senang, merasakan kelegaan membasuhnya.

"Jadi, prioritas kita hanya tinggal debat berikutnya?" tanya Reborn memastikan.

"Begitulah," jawab Luce tanpa bisa menahan senyum lebarnya.

Fon tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "Syukurlah," katanya.

"Dan, ada kabar baru untuk kalian, bisa dibilang juga ini jembatan yang mempercepat proyek kita," kata Verde sambil mendekati kursinya, kemudian menyalakan layar dan mengetik beberapa kali dengan cepat. Yang lain menunggu dengan sabar tanpa mengalihkan mata mereka dari ilmuwan berambut semak itu.

Tak lama, sebuah gambaran muncul dalam layar yang lebih besar di tengah ruangan. Sebuah undangan dengan deretan huruf dan angka ditampilkan layar itu. Pada bagian waktu, tertulis acara itu diselenggarakan malam ini jam delapan.

"Debat dimajukan menjadi nanti malam. Laporan harus dibuat secepat mungkin. Akan ada lembur untuk kita semua," jelas Verde sembari kembali menaikkan kacamatanya.

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

Debat yang berlangsung malam itu dipadati oleh beragam ilmuwan, perwakilan dari pemerintah, serta beberapa orang yang memiliki kaitan tentang kloning manusia yang pastinya akan menambah panas suasana debat nanti. Seolah menutup mata dari semua itu, media tetap memaksa masuk dan ikut berdesakan di dalamnya sambil mencari titik terbaik untuk merekam adu argumen antara para kaum pro dan kontra mengenai kloning manusia tanpa menyadari situasi yang kian memuncak.

Viper memijit keningnya, merasa kepalanya sudah pusing untuk membalas setiap kalimat yang dilemparkan pada mereka, bahkan ada beberapa yang secara terang-terangan menyelipkan kalimat sinis yang dipadu sindiran tajam. Bukannya ia tidak punya kata-kata lagi untuk membalas kata-kata itu, namun suaranya terlalu berharga hanya untuk membalas kata-kata kosong orang-orang itu.

"Kloning manusia hanya akan membuat manusia menyalahi proses kelahiran secara alami! Apa gunanya kemampuan biologis kita jika tidak kita pergunakan!?" bentak salah satu ilmuwan dari pihak kontra. Rambut pria itu memiliki tato abstrak berwarna merah di wajahnya.

"Bukan hanya itu! Penyelewengan proses reproduksi alami kita hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak penyelewengan dari adanya kloning manusia! Kloning manusia juga bentuk penyelewengan dari takdir Tuhan! Tuhan lah yang menciptakan kehidupan, dan kita, manusia, sudah sepatutnya tak mencoba melangkahi garis kemampuan kita dengan mencoba melakukan hal seperti itu!" timpal salah satu pemuka agama yang hadir di sana.

"Tapi kloning manusia dapat memajukan peradaban kita. Kloning hewan sudah lama berhasil, sudah saatnya kita maju ke tahap yang lebih tinggi; kloning manusia!" balas Fon agak sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Kloning manusia bahkan lebih dari itu, saudara-saudara" sahut Luce cepat, "sudah saatnya kita benar-benar berpikiran maju. Banyak orang genius yang seharusnya membangun masa ke masa merenggang nyawa lebih dulu karena mereka dikucilkan oleh orang-orang awam. Kita bisa mengembalikan pengetahuan mereka untuk membangun masa ini lebih baik," lanjutnya.

"Jika kalian benar-benar mengaku mencintai sains, apa lagi yang harus ditunggu? Ini adalah proyek yang akan menuntun manusia pada masa kejayaan," Verde menimpali.

"Nufufu, masa kejayaan manusia? Jangan konyol," cetus seorang ilmuwan lain dengan gaya rambut yang terbilang eksentrik. "Jika kloning manusia diadakan, ras manusia itu sendiri yang akan lenyap, digantikan dengan ras baru hasil dari yang kalian sebut-sebut kekayaan ilmu pengetahuan; sains!" tandasnya.

"Justru kau yang tak masuk akal, _muu_. Ras baru? Tolol," seloroh Viper tajam, ia berhasil meredakan sakit kepalanya. "Kloning manusia dan manusia itu sendiri tak akan berbeda. Kita sudah berhasil menyelesaikan perbedaan antar ras kulit putih dan hitam pada abad kedua puluh! Persoalan seperti ini tak akan berarti banyak untuk ke depannya! Kita tak bisa diam saja melihat peluang memajukan sains yang terbuka di depan mata!" lanjutnya menggebu-gebu.

"Tentu tak semudah itu," balas seorang pria berambut hitam dengan wajah khas oriental. "Sejarah pada dasarnya selalu melalui siklus yang sama. Membiarkan adanya perbedaan lain setelah ras kulit putih dan kulit hitam hanya akan menimbulkan persoalan baru yang sejenis di masa mendatang," lanjutnya tenang di tengah-tengah suasana debat yang kian memuncak.

"Perbedaan antar ras manusia asli dengan kloning manusia tidak akan terjadi," bantah Luce. "Mereka, para kloning, akan memiliki fisik yang sama persis seperti orang yang selnya kita ambil. Selain itu, orang-orang yang akan kita ambil selnya adalah orang-orang terkemuka yang tersohor pada zamannya. Tidak akan ada perbedaan, melainkan sebuah kekaguman akan mahakarya agung yang dapat membuat umat manusia lebih maju dari peradaban ini," jelasnya meyakinkan.

"Cukup!" bentak salah seorang dari perwakilan pemerintah yang hadir di sana. Seluruh mulut dibungkam hanya dengan satu kata, ruangan sontak hening meski tetap tak menghilangkan aura persaingan yang kian menegang.

"Sudah diputuskan," perwakilan itu kembali melanjutkan, membuat aura dalam ruangan itu semakin mencekik, "dilihat dari setiap debat yang diselenggarakan hingga pada saat ini, saya rasa, pemerintah telah menetapkan mana yang sekiranya lebih menguntungkan untuk kehidupan umat manusia pada masa ini …," perwakilan itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas, membiarkan seluruh orang yang hadir menunggu.

"Kami memilih untuk—"

Belum sempat perwakilan itu mengakhiri kalimatnya, kaki Luce mendadak lemas dan tubuh wanita itu ambruk secara tak terduga yang beruntung berhasil ditangkap lebih dulu oleh Reborn dengan sigap.

"Luce- _neesan_!" Skull menjerit khawatir, wajahnya menunjukkan raut wajah cemas sekaligus takut.

Luce merintih sejenak, namun ia tetap berusaha bangkit. "Tidak apa-apa …," ucap wanita itu berusaha menenangkan rekannya yang lain, "aku tidak apa-apa," tambahnya lagi.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang," ucap Reborn sembari membopong wanita itu.

Lal tanpa disuruh segera berbalik menatap setiap orang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. "Hadirin sekalian, kami minta maaf untuk semua hal yang tidak diduga ini. Kami rasa, kami harus pergi sekarang," ujarnya sembari kembali berbalik, hendak segera pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan keputusan—"

"Itu bisa nanti!" sergah Verde tak sabar. "Mari kita lanjutkan ini nanti, saudara-saudara. Kami harus pergi sekarang atau nyawa wanita itu akan dalam bahaya," tambahnya tajam. Pria itu berbalik dan mengejar rekan-rekannya yang telah pergi membawa Luce ke luar.

"Luce, kau bisa mendengar kami? Sejak kapan kau merasakan gejalanya?" tanya Fon.

"Dua jam … yang lalu …," jawab wanita itu dengan napas memburu.

"Sial! Itu sudah lama sekali, _kora_!" umpat Colonello.

"Kapan terakhir kau melakukan pemeriksaan?" Kali ini Lal angkat bicara.

"… Terakhir … minggu kemarin …," Luce kembali menjawab meski rasanya ia sudah tak memiliki tenaga.

"Astaga! Bukannya Luce- _neesan_ harus melakukan cek setiap empat hari sekali?" tanya Skull terkesiap.

"Dia pasti memaksakan dirinya lagi," dengus Reborn seraya mempercepat langkahnya.

"Maaf," ucap Luce penuh sesal. "Aku berusaha menyelesaikan presentasi tentang proyek kita ke pemerintah, jadi …."

"Jadi, kau memaksakan dirimu bekerja, _muu_?" potong Viper tepat sasaran. Bola matanya berputar di balik tudungnya.

Luce memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Tidak biasanya kau mengkhawatirkan orang lain," ujarnya.

"Itu bisa nanti," sahut Verde sembari merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang setebal 0,2 sentimeter, mereka sudah tiba di tempat parkir dan sedang menuju mobilnya. "Kita ke lab sekarang. Bisa gawat kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Luce. Sel-selnya tak sebagus yang kita punya," tambah pria berambt semak itu sembari menekan ponselnya dan pintu mobil terbuka.

Reborn bergegas membantu Luce duduk di bangku belakang kemudi dan duduk di sebelahnya sementara Skull duduk di sebelah Verde yang duduk di kursi kemudi dan sibuk menyalakan mesinnya. Colonello, Lal, Fon, dan Viper berada di mobil yang lain. Tanpa aba-aba, Verde menginjak pedal gas dan mobilnya melesat menuju Lab 07-8 diikuti mobil yang dikemudikan Colonello.

Tanpa memperhatikan lebih jauh ada bayangan yang bersembunyi dan terus memperhatikan mereka.

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

"Eeeh? Aku yang jaga di depan degan robot-robot itu?!" tanya Skull dengan setengah tak rela, kentara sekali pria itu keberatan dengan keputusan itu.

"Keberatan? Kemarin Lal sudah jaga. Ini giliranmu, _kora_!" cetus Colonello.

"Tapi kan—"

"Jangan banyak mengeluh!" potong Lal tak sabar. Reborn dan Verde sudah masuk ke dalam laboratorium bersama Luce untuk menyiapkan semuanya.

"Sudah, sudah … bagaimana kalau aku—"

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan, Fon," potong Viper setengah mendengus. "Kita perlu tujuh orang yang bisa melakukan semuanya dengan cepat atau nyawa Luce dalam bahaya. Cepat masuk sana, _muu_." Tanpa meminta izin lebih dulu, pria bertudung panjang itu menarik Fon masuk ke dalam, membiarkan ketiga rekannya mematung di depan pintu masuk laboratorium.

"Nah, sudah dengar kan dari Viper," ucap Lal memecah hening.

"Tapi Lal- _neesan_ —"

"Jangan banyak bicara!" bentak Lal. "Ingat apa tujuan kita! Kalau sekarang Luce mati, selesai sudah! Selama kita bicara di sini, sel-selnya terus akan melemah! Lagi pula, kalau ada yang sampai menyusup bisa jadi masalah!" Lal mencengkram bahu Skull sedikit keras, menandakan ia sendiri cukup panik saat itu. "Kami percayakan tempat ini! Paham, prajurit?" tanyanya dengan sorot mata tegas.

Skull meneguk ludah, namun segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Mengerti, Lal- _neesan_!" jawabnya.

"Bagus! Ayo, Colonello!" Lal menepuk bahu rekannya itu agak keras dan segera berlari memasuki laboratorium, diikuti Colonello yang sempat-sempatnya menghormat pada Skull seolah lelaki itu adalah komandannya dan mengulas senyum bersahabat yang jarang-jarang ia tunjukkan.

Pintu masuk laboratorium tertutup secara otomatis. Skull berbalik, menatap lahan parkir laboratorium yang hanya berisi dua mobil malam itu, mempersiapkan diri berjaga.

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

Setengah jam menunggu membuat Skull merasa ia akan mati bosan. Ia kembali mengecek beberapa robot yang berjaga di sekeliling laboratorium dari ponselnya, sama sekali tak ada yang mencurigakan. Menghela napas bosan, lelaki itu menekuk wajahnya, kembali menebak-nebak berapa lama lagi rekan-rekannya selesai dan menjemputnya di depan sana.

Tak lama, ia mendengar suara derap kaki yang cukup banyak, seperti ada kerumunan orang yang mendekatinya. Skull berdiri, menoleh ke segala penjuru, berusaha menemukan orang yang mencurigakan. Namun, sebelum ia sempat bertindak, sebuah pukulan telak mengenai belakang lehernya, dan kesadarannya lenyap seketika.

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

"Masa-masa kritisnya selesai," ucap Verde sembari menghela napas lega. Sorak riuh langsung menggema dalam ruangan itu, bahkan Colonello tampak mengangkat kedua tangannya bersemangat sebagai tanda lega.

"Aku mau mengambil susu stroberi, _muu_ ," kata Viper sembari beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati pintu ke luar.

"Oi, oi! Belum selesai tahu, _kora_!" protes Colonello namun tak ditanggapi oleh Viper.

"Oi, ada yang tidak beres di monitor bagian depan laboratorium," cetus Reborn seraya menyipitkan manik hitamnya.

"Skull pasti sedang bermain-main atau apalah. Lupakan saja," sahut Colonello tak peduli.

"Biar kulihat." Lal bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati pintu ke luar. "Kalau sampai lima belas menit kami tak kembali, artinya ada yang tidak beres. Segera susul kami," pesan perempuan itu sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Kalau begitu, biar sisanya kita selesaikan," putus Verde sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dan mulai kembali menarikan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_.

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

Bunyi kaleng susu yang jatuh dari mesin penjual minuman memenuhi lorong. Viper membungkukkan tubuhnya yang mungil, kemudian meraih minuman kesukaannya itu. Dibukanya kaleng itu dan meneguknya sedikit, kemudian melihat ke luar jendela.

 _'_ _Ada yang tidak beres,'_ batinnya bergumam tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari jendela. Ada yang tidak beres di dekat pintu masuk, kondisi pintu masuk yang remang-remang membuatnya menyipitkan matanya dan terkesiap begitu melihat sosok yang terbaring di sana; Skull!

Viper berbalik, bahkan tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan kaleng berisi susu stroberinya. Suara derap langkah yang mendekatinya mengurungkan niat pria bertudung itu, ia berbalik dan terkesiap melihat orang yang mendekatinya. Orang itu melayangkan tinjunya pada Viper namun Viper dapat menghindarinya dengan berkelit ke kiri.

Perkelahian menggunakan tinju jelas bukan keahlian Viper, pria itu mendecih, dan kesigapannya menurun. Orang itu dengan cepat meninju perutnya dan Viper merasa tulangnya remuk seketika. Tubuh Viper ambruk di lantai, ia melihat sosok yang meninjunya berbayang, semakin lama semakin blur, hingga akhirnya hanya kegelapan lah yang dilihatnya.

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

Lal jelas tahu ada yang tidak beres, namun ia tak tahu ada apa. Ia mempercepat larinya menuju pintu masuk tempat Skull berjaga, namun sebuah lengan menghentikannya. Lal mendecih dan memberontak, perempuan tangguh itu berhasil melepaskan diri dari orang yang menguncinya. Lal melebarkan bola matanya, ia mengenal orang itu.

Namun, sebelum Lal bertanya, orang itu kembali menyerangnya. Lal bertahan, meski lawannya lelaki sekalipun ia tak akan mengalah begitu saja, ia perempuan tangguh. Mereka bertarung dengan tangan kosong selama beberapa menit, Lal memaki tanpa suara karena entah berapa banyak waktu yang telah ia buang selama bertarung dengan orang itu.

Suara derap langkah lain terdengar memasuki indera pendengarannya, Lal tahu ada orang lain yang datang ke belakangnya. Orang itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang datang padanya, ia menarik lengan Lal dan mengunci kedua lengan perempuan itu. Lal memberontak, namun sebelum sempat melepaskan diri, si pemilik langkah tadi telah sampai di depan mereka dan meninju perutnya tanpa ampun.

Lal membelalakkan mata, tubuhnya melayang jatuh dan mencium lantai. Perempuan itu mati-matian menahan rintihannya dan memegangi perutnya erat, mencoba menahan sakit. Dengan perlahan, ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap dua orang yang menyerangnya.

"… Kali … an …."

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

Seorang pria bertubuh atletis berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang eksperimen utama laboratorium. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel setebal 0,2 sentimeter dari sakunya dan menyodorkan benda itu di depan sebuah kotak kecil yang memancarkan sinar berwarna kebiruan. Kotak itu meneliti sejenak ponsel yang disodorkan si pria, dan sinar kebiruan itu menghilang tak lama kemudian, menandakan ia tengah memproses identitas si pengguna.

"Tanda pengenal _valid_. Silahkan masuk," bunyi kotak tersebut datar khas robot dan pintu di depan si pria terbuka otomatis, menampilkan pintu lain yang ada di baliknya. Pria itu mengantongi kembali ponsel yang diambilnya, kemudian melangkah masuk dan pintu di belakangnya tertutup secara otomatis, membuatnya kini berada di ruangan sempit yang diapit dua pintu. Ia kembali melakukan hal yang sama pada kotak kecil yang ada di ruang sempit itu dan pintu kedua kembali terbuka. Pria itu melangkah masuk, tak lupa menambah kewaspadaannya.

" _Ara_ , apa yang Anda lakukan di sini, Sawada Ieyasu- _san_?" tanya sebuah suara mengagetkan si pria. Pria itu—Sawada Ieyasu—menoleh ke kanan, menemukan Luce yang tengah menggulum senyum padanya.

"Anda sudah sehat kembali, Luce- _san_?" tanya Ieyasu formal, sama sekali tak terlihat gugup bertemu dengan wanita itu.

"Jangan cemas. Saya sudah biasa terkena sakit kepala seperti itu," jawab Luce ramah.

"Sakit kepala saja bisa membahayakan nyawa Anda?" tanya Ieyasu seraya melayangkan tatapan tajam.

Senyum Luce yang lebar lenyap, matanya membalas tatapan pria pirang itu sengit. "Begitulah," jawabnya berusaha tetap formal. "Penyakit turunan. Kuharap Anda mengerti, Ieyasu- _san_ ," tambahnya.

"Maafkan saya jika pertanyaan itu sedikit menyinggung Anda," ucap Ieyasu berusaha tenang.

"Tak apa, saya sudah sering ditanya seperti itu," jawab Luce. Bibirnya menggulum senyum tipis, namun Ieyasu tahu wanita itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

Tempat itu remang-remang, namun jika jeli, siapapun bisa melihat bayangan seorang pria yang meninju wajah seorang lelaki lain. Tanpa memberi kesempatan lelaki itu melawan, pria itu menghantam tubuh lawannya ke dinding, kemudian menghancurkan kepala si lelaki dengan sekali hantaman di dinding.

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

Dua tubuh pria tumbang di lantai, mereka kalah telak—bahkan bisa dikatakan babak belur. Mereka kembali mendongak, kembali memandangi pria yang mengalahkan mereka hanya dengan beberapa jurus.

Belum sempat bereaksi, sebuah benda yang mirip dengan tentakel mencekik leher mereka hingga mereka kehabisan napas.

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan pendapat Anda sendiri mengenai proyek kami tentang kloning manusia?" tanya Luce tanpa diduga.

"Saya rasa, saya sudah membicarakannya di debat tadi," jawab Ieyasu, masih dengan kewaspadaan penuh.

Luce mengulas senyum tipis. "Apa terdengar seburuk itu—kloning manusia itu?" tanyanya.

"Saya bukannya berpendapat itu benar-benar buruk, hanya saja … saya merasa bahwa kloning manusia masih terlalu cepat untuk era peradaban kita pada saat ini," jawab Ieyasu.

"Lalu harus menunggu berapa lama lagi? Sepuluh tahun lagi? Atau dua puluh tahun lagi? Kita tak akan pernah siap jika terus mengatakan diri ini belum siap," ujar Luce.

"Bukan hanya itu," Ieyasu menyela, matanya tampak meneliti wanita itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, "lagi pula, saya rasa, tampaknya kita tak terlalu memerlukan kloning manusia itu," katanya dengan menyipitkan mata.

"Apa yang membuat kita tak memerlukannya, Ieyasu- _san_? Perang Dunia III sudah menghabisi banyak nyawa, dan perkembangan kelahiran manusia baru sangat sedikit. Manusia bisa punah kapan saja dan ini adalah salah satu cara menyelamatkan umat manusia," ujar Luce.

"Bukan umat manusia," sergah Ieyasu, matanya memandangi wanita itu dengan tatapan tajam menusuk, "tapi kalian, kan, yang memerlukan kloning manusia itu?" tandasnya sengit.

Luce masih mempertahankan senyum tipisnya, bibirnya bergerak membentuk sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin, membuatnya lebih tampak seperti penjahat dalam film.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang merepotkan, Sawada Ieyasu."

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

Cairan merah kental tumpah di lahan parkir, bau amis menyergap hidung siapa saja yang ada di sana. Tubuh seorang pria jatuh, tangannya yang gemetar memegangi perutnya yang bersimbah darah. Ia kembali mendongak dan menatap orang yang menghabisinya penuh dendam, namun hanya dibalas dengan tatapan sedingin angin malam yang menusuk tulang.

Kemudian, sebuah timah panas kembali dilepaskan tanpa suara.

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

Tubuh seorang pria dibanting tanpa ampun di lantai. Suara tulang yang remuk kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan suara teriakan kesakitan, bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan juga dengan lolongan.

Rekan pria itu telah dihabisi, hanya tersisa dirinya seorang. Sebuah kepalan tinju menghantam perutnya, membuat ia terpental dan punggungnya menabrak dinding. Kemudian, tanpa belas kasih, lehernya digorok dengan sebilah pisau.

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

Tubuh Ieyasu merosot jatuh, membuat pria pirang itu terpaksa berlutut di hadapan wanita yang dikenal murah senyum itu. Napasnya memburu, pandangan matanya mengabur.

"Gasnya sudah bekerja," cetus Luce seraya mempertahankan senyum tipisnya. "Saat kau berada di ruang sempit itu, Verde telah memasukkan gas tak berwarna serta tak berbau. Menghirupnya sedikit dapat membahayakan nyawamu," jelasnya.

"Bagaimana … bisa …." Ieyasu berusaha berdiri, namun kakinya serasa seperti ubur-ubur dan ia terpaksa menahan tubuhnya dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

Tanpa diduga, dinding tempat ia bersandar adalah sebuah tombol yang membuat ruangan itu sedikit berguncang. Luce membelalakkan mata sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap pria itu dingin.

"Sudah saya duga kau adalah satu-satunya orang berotak yang membahayakan kami," cetusnya.

Ieyasu tak menjawab, ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya. Dinding yang ada di tengah ruangan perlahan bergerak dan memunculkan pemandangan lain yang tampak mengerikan. Ieyasu membelalakkan mata, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya di ruangan itu.

Di balik dinding itu, ada banyak tabung berukuran besar untuk seorang manusia dewasa. Tabung-tabung itu diisi air dan terdapat alat penyalur oksigen. Beberapa tabung itu telah diisi dengan makhluk yang nyaris serupa dengan manusia— _bukan,_ Ieyasu mengerjapkan mata, _itu benar-benar manusia!_

"Ini … kloning … manusia?" tanya pria pirang itu dengan nada tak percaya.

"Tepat," jawab Luce singkat.

"Kalian telah … membuat kloning manusia … tanpa mendapat persetujuan lebih dulu?!" tanya pria itu lagi sembari memandangi wanita itu benci.

"Sejak awal ini sudah terjadi kok," jawab Luce tenang. "Toh, lagi pula, itu bukan satu-satunya hasil kloning manusia yang sudah kami buat. Kenyataannya, kau sudah bisa melihatnya langsung; keajaiban yang dibuat dari kloning manusia di depan matamu," lanjutnya sembari mendekati pria itu.

"Di depan mata?" beo Ieyasu tak mengerti. Pria itu terbatuk keras, pandangannya semakin mengabur. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah, berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Luce.

"Ieyasu- _san_ , akan kuberitahu alasan mengapa sakit kepala bisa membuat nyawaku terancam," ujar Luce tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Sebuah pistol kuno yang diciptakan berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu digenggam erat di tangannya, matanya menatap tajam pada pria pirang yang sekarat di depannya.

"… Itu karena tubuhku hanya memiliki kemiripan 98,9% dengan manusia pada umumnya," jawab Luce tenang.

Ieyasu masih tak mengerti, ia membiarkan otaknya berpikir lebih keras di ujung mautnya. Begitu mendapat jawabannya, pria pirang itu terbelalak tak percaya. Luce tersenyum manis padanya.

" _Arriverderci_ , Ieyasu- _san_ ," ucap Luce sembari mengarahkan moncong pistol yang digenggamnya tepat ke kepala pria pirang itu.

Dan letusan timah panas menembus tengkorak pria itu.

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

"Mana ada yang dipukul belakang lehernya sudah pingsan, _kora_!?" protes Colonello sembari mengacak rambut Skull yang berjalan bersamanya.

"Tapi itu kan masih wajar untukku, Colonello- _senpai_! Tubuhku hanya memiliki kemiripan 99,2% dengan manusia pada umumnya!" sergah Skull tak terima.

"Alasan saja kau, _kora_!" Colonello menepuk punggung pria bertindik itu tanpa belas kasih. "Hanya karena aku mirip 99,5% bukan berarti aku juga kuat tahu! Itu semua dari kemampuan!" tambahnya.

"Berhenti bicara yang tidak perlu. Kau akan kulatih lagi nanti, Skull," putus Lal absolut.

"HEEE?! T- TIDAK USAH! TIDAK PERLU, LAL- _NEESAN_!"

"Kalian berisik sekali. Suara kalian sampai terdengar di ujung lorong, _muu_ ," cetus Viper dari lorong yang berlawanan dengan mereka.

"Oh, Viper! Bagaimana bagianmu, _kora_!?" tanya Colonello setengah berteriak begitu melihat rekannya itu.

"Begitulah, _muu_ ," jawab Viper tak minat.

"Intinya sudah tak ada yang bersisa," jawab Fon yang berdiri di belakang pria bertudung itu sembari mengulas senyum tipis.

"Aku sudah bilang tak butuh bantuan," ketus Viper.

"Anggap saja aku membayar utangku saat kau membawa sampel-sampel tadi pagi," jawab Fon lugas.

"Kalian sudah berkumpul, heh," cetus Reborn yang baru tiba.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Reborn?" tanya Lal sembari menaruh satu tangannya di pinggang.

"Orang itu kuat juga, setidaknya bagus untuk latihan. Tapi akhirnya dia berakhir dengan lubang di perut dan kepalanya," sahut Reborn sembari membenarkan letak _fedora_ -nya.

"Tapi, orang-orang itu tolol juga, mereka mana sadar ada kamera mini yang dipasang di seluruh sudut laboratorium, _kora_?" kekeh Colonello puas sembari tetap berjalan.

"Manusia seringkali meremehkan manusia lain," timpal Fon tenang.

"Perlu kuingatkan padamu, kita bukan manusia," ralat Viper sinis.

"Kalau begitu; manusia seringkali meremehkan hal-hal yang _mirip_ dengan manusia lain," ralat Fon dengan senyum khas bertengger di bibirnya. Skull terbahak mendengarnya, Viper mendengus jengah.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di pintu ruang utama lab. Reborn menggunakan ponselnya untuk membuka pintu dan pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan pintu lain di baliknya. Namun, rombongan itu dengan santai berjalan melewati pintu pertama, kemudian memasuki ruang sempit yang diapit kedua pintu tersebut dan Reborn kembali menyodorkan ponselnya untuk membuka pintu kedua. Pintu kedua terbuka, dan rombongan kecil itu kembali melangkah masuk.

"Selamat datang, semuanya," sambut Luce dengan senyum manis. Ia berdiri di sebelah seorang laki-laki yang tengah melihat-lihat tabung berisi kloning manusia yang mereka buat secara diam-diam.

"Orang itu … _kora_?"

"Kalian terlambat," cetus Verde tak sabar sembari menaikkan kacamatanya. Pria itu berdiri di sudut ruangan, mengecek kembali laporan-laporan yang telah mereka susun.

"Kuharap kalian sehat, Arcobaleno," ucap laki-laki itu sembari berbalik, menatap orang-orang itu dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

" _Muu_ , kau rupanya," respons Viper tak minat.

"Terima kasih untuk itu," kata Fon sembari membungkukkan badan hormat.

"Kalau kau di sini, artinya ada pekerjaan baru lagi, eh?" tanya Lal memastikan.

"Akhirnya kita bisa kembali tidak menganggur, _kora_!" sambut Colonello bersyukur.

Reborn menyeringai kecil. "Tidak kusangka kau kembali secepat ini, Checkerface," cetusnya.

Laki-laki itu—Checkerface—melebarkan seringainya. "Ada hal-hal yang harus kupastikan," ia terdiam sejenak, "toh, sejak awal, kalian masih masuk tanggung jawabku—karena aku yang menciptakan kalian, _Kloning_ Arcobaleno."

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

 _"_ _Ada yang harus kita bicarakan, Checkerface," Jager, yang entah bagaimana bisa pergi dari tanggung jawabnya menjaga benda buatan Sawada Tsunayoshi untuk menggantikan_ pacifier _, tiba di depan Checkerface hari itu._

 _Checkerface, yang tak menyangka dapat ditemukan, menatap anggota Vindice itu dengan alis bertaut. "Ada apa, Jager?" tanyanya._

 _"_ _Benda buatan Sawada Tsunayoshi mulai mengalami ketidakstabilan," jawab Jager jujur. "Benda itu memang ampuh untuk bertahun-tahun yang lalu, namun benda itu mulai tidak stabil pada masa ini," tambahnya._

 _"_ _Tapi bukankah benda itu bisa digunakan untuk selamanya?" tanya Checkerface memastikan._

 _"_ _Hanya_ nyaris _untuk selamanya," ralat Jager. "Dengan menyesal kukatakan ini, Checkerface, tapi kita akan menggunakan_ pacifier _lagi untuk menyeimbangkan dunia ini. Selama itu, kami akan meneliti apa penyebab ketidakstabilan yang ada dalam benda itu," lanjutnya._

 _Checkerface memijat keningnya. "Calon untuk_ pacifier _itu haruslah orang terkuat—orang terkuat, Jager! Di era serba modern seperti ini dengan manusia yang bergantung pada kemudahan teknologi, harus di mana kita mencari manusia terkuat!?" bentaknya frustrasi._

 _Jager menghela napas berat, ia sendiri tak tahu. "Jika kau ingin menyeimbangkan dunia ini, carilah orang-orang itu, Checkerface. Vindice akan berusaha sekuat tenaga dengan benda itu sementara, tapi berjanjilah kau akan menemukan orang-orang terkuat untuk calon_ pacifier _itu! Kita tak punya pilihan lain kecuali jika kita ingin menelantarkan dunia ini."_

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

 _"_ _Saat ini, kloning hewan telah berhasil dibuat dan menjadi populer dalam waktu singkat," ungkap sang penyiar berita dari televisi. "Beberapa kebun binatang bahkan dengan terang-terangan mengatakan akan memelihara hewan-hewan yang telah punah itu meski mereka hanya kloning sekalipun. Para ilmuwan tengah membicarakan ini dan memberitahu seperti apa perawatan mengenai binatang hasil kloning karena hasil kloning memiliki fisik yang lebih lemah dibanding hewan aslinya," lanjut sang pembawa acara._

 _Checkerface diam, matanya terkunci pada layar setebal 0,1 sentimeter itu. Mencerna segala informasi yang ada di sana._

 _"_ _Kloning dapat dilakukan dengan sel-sel makhluk hidup. Hal ini memang sempat menyulitkan para peneliti karena mereka harus mendapatkan sel-sel yang sempurna untuk membentuk satu hewan utuh." Penyiar berita itu masih berbicara beberapa hal, namun Checkerface hanya menyerap beberapa informasi mengenai kloning yang ia dengar di sana._

 _"_ _Salah satu kelebihan dari kloning ini, kloning akan menghasilkan makhluk dengan jenis serupa, bahkan nyaris tak ada bedanya. Selain itu, kloning dapat dilakukan dari makhluk hidup maupun yang sudah mati. Selama sel-selnya lengkap, maka kloning pun dapat tercipta."_

 _Bak terkena sambaran petir, Checkerface sontak berdiri. Bibirnya membentuk senyum puas, seolah baru saja mendapatkan ide mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menemukan orang-orang terkuat di dunia sebagai calon_ pacifier _._

 _"_ _Kloning manusia! Itu dia!" seru pria itu dengan wajah sumringah._

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

 _"_ _Kau membuat semua ini?" tanya Jager takjub. Matanya terus meneliti kedelapan manusia—kloning manusia—yang ada di dalam tabung-tabung itu. Mereka bernapas melalui alat penyalur oksigen yang dihubungkan dengan alat pernapasan mereka._

 _Dalam tabung-tabung raksasa itu, delapan tubuh yang memuat para anggota Arcobaleno terakhir, bahkan Luce yang menghilang ada di sana! Semua orang itu dalam keadaan menutup mata dan masing-masing menggunakan alat penyalur oksigen untuk bernapas dalam tabung raksasa yang berisi air itu._

 _Checkerface tersenyum puas. "Agak sulit mendapat sel-sel dan dna mereka yang utuh, tapi kita beruntung bisa menciptakan mereka," katanya. "Paling mudah menemukan sel-sel Reborn, sepertinya orang-orang Vongola itu sangat menghargai mayatnya hingga masih tersimpan rapi di peti mati atau bisa juga itu permintaan terakhir Sawada Tsunayoshi," lanjutnya mengira-ngira._

 _"_ _Tapi, tak kusangka kau mengkloning mereka. Kukira kau tengah berkeliling dunia untuk mencari calon manusia terkuat," ucap Jager seraya melirik Checkerface yang berdiri di sebelahnya._

 _Checkerface tersenyum tipis. "Manusia pada era serba modern ini sangat mendewakan teknologi. Mereka tak lagi berusaha dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri, melainkan berusaha mencari kemudahan lain yang lebih instan dari yang sudah mereka miliki," pria itu mengambil napas sejenak, "manusia tak akan pernah puas bahkan dengan cara seperti itu, sementara untuk calon manusia terkuat, Arcobaleno, kita memerlukan manusia yang memiliki fisik yang lebih dari manusia lain serta kemampuan otak yang tinggi," lanjutnya._

 _Jager tak menjawab, ia kembali memandangi hasil kloning Arcobaleno. "Kita masih bisa menggunakan benda buatan Sawada Tsunayoshi sedikit lagi. Selama itu, latihlah mereka menjadi yang benar-benar terkuat. Aku tahu mereka mantan Arcobaleno terakhir, tapi itu dari berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Kudengar juga, fisik hasil kloning tak sekuat manusia pada umumnya," ujarnya panjang lebar._

 _"_ _Kau tak perlu terlalu khawatir, waktu yang sedikit itu pasti cukup," jawab Checkerface sembari mengeluarkan catatannya. "Hasil kemiripin kloning tertinggi dimiliki Reborn dengan 99,8%, lalu diikuti Verde 99,7%, Viper 99,6%, Colonello 99,5%, Lal Mirch 99,4%, Fon 99,3%, Skull 99,2%, dan Luce 98,9%," jelas pria itu sembari membaca hasil penelitiannya._

 _"_ _Luce 98,9%? Kukira masih dalam 99%," cetus Jager._

 _"_ _Sel-sel Luce paling sulit dicari. Kemungkinan besar dia akan lebih lemah dari para Arcobaleno lain, tapi kemampuan_ clairvoyance _-nya tetap sama kuatnya," jawab Checkerface tenang._

 _"_ _Jadi, mereka semua tetap menuruni kemampuan yang sama dengan aslinya?" tanya Jager lagi._

 _Checkerface melebarkan senyumnya. "Tentu saja," jawabnya. Pria itu mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap lagi tabung-tabung berisi kloning yang berhasil dibuatnya. "Sampai kita berhasil menemukan kesalahan yang ada pada benda buatan Sawada Tsunayoshi, kita akan terus membuat kloning-kloning dari manusia terkuat yang pernah ada. Mereka akan menjadi calon untuk_ pacifier _itu. Dan ketika kloning yang memegang_ pacifier _itu mati, kita akan menggantinya dengan kloning yang lain—terus, selamanya," tambahnya._

.

 **d** i **s** t **o** r **s** i

.

"Jadi, ada kerjaan baru apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Lal sembari menghampiri Checkerface diikuti rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Kedatanganku bukan hanya tentang pekerjaan baru. Kudengar Luce ambruk lagi, jadi aku datang," jawab Checkerface tenang.

"Verde, kau yang menghubungi Checkerface?" tanya Luce sembari menoleh pada pria berambut semak itu.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain! Lagi pula, yang benar-benar paham tentang kloning hanya dia seorang," bela Verde.

Luce menahan tawa. "Tidak, tidak apa. Aku tahu ini salahku, maafkan aku semuanya," ujar wanita itu sembari membungkukkan badan.

"Jadi, debat hari ini tidak menghasilkan apapun lagi?" tanya Checkerface.

" _Muu_ , sebenarnya kami hampir mendapat izin dari perwakilan pemerintah, tapi, ya …." Viper mengangkat bahu, enggan meneruskan.

"Itu artinya kalian harus berusaha lagi di debat selanjutnya, eh?" Checkerface memastikan.

"Tak perlu khawatir, mereka akan menaruh dukungan pada proyek kita," ujar Luce menenangkan mereka.

"Penglihatan dari _clairvoyance_ lagi, Luce- _neesan_?" tanya Skull penasaran.

"Bukan. Tapi tentu saja siapapun pasti dapat melihat bahwa proyek kloning manusia ini akan mendatangkan keuntungan besar," jawab Luce sembari menyentuh sebuah tabung yang berisi hasil kloning di dalamnya. "Lagi pula, manusia-manusia itu tak akan pernah tahu apa yang kita incar sebenarnya. Mereka selalu menginginkan yang lebih instan lagi tanpa pernah terpuaskan," tambahnya seraya mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Jadi, hanya ini kloning yang sudah kalian buat sendiri?" tanya Checkerface sembari kembali menatap tabung-tabung raksasa di depannya.

"Begitulah. Saat ini kami baru menciptakan kloning Gokudera Hayato, Byakuran Gesso, dan Hibari Kyouya," jawab Luce sembari mengikuti arah tatapan pria itu.

"Kalau begitu, ini daftar manusia lain yang harus kalian kloning nanti." Checkerface menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Luce.

Luce meraih kertas itu, kemudian membacanya. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, Xanxus, dan Rokudo Mukuro, eh?"

"Kuharap kau telah melupakan dendam lamamu sewaktu Ring Conflict, Viper," cetus Checkerface seraya mengulas seringai tipis pada pria bertudung itu.

"Yang kalah adalah aku yang asli. Aku lebih kuat darinya, jadi kurasa tak ada masalah," jawab Viper dengan mendengus. Luce kembali tertawa, Checkerface menggulum senyum tipis.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan mayat-mayat penyusup itu?" tanya Checkerface.

"Mereka tak tahu kita punya kamera yang lebih kecil dan merekam saat mereka menyusup. Tinggal menghapus bagian mereka dibunuh oleh kami dan kami akan membeberkannya ke media. Buat saja motif mereka tentang proyek kloning manusia atau apalah yang sejenis," cetus Verde.

"Terkadang aku berpikir kalian tak benar-benar mirip dengan aslinya," cetus Checkerface, namun bibirnya mengulas senyum main-main.

"Oh ya?" pancing Luce.

"Kalian lebih kejam dari yang aslinya," tandas Checkerface santai. Luce tertawa anggun, Viper mendengus, Reborn terkekeh, sementara yang lain tertawa mendengarnya.

 _Ya, memang lebih kejam._

.

.

.

 **pada kenyataannya, putih adalah hitam**

 **.selesai.  
**

.

.

.

 _Arriverderci_ : Selamat tinggal (Italia).

 **A/N** : Halo halo! Di sini Profenyx, akun _collaboration_ dari Profe Fest dan Bergenyx! Ini fanfic pertama kami yang juga diikutsertakan di _event_ #Science (Fan)fiction Day tangal 2 Januari. Semoga kalian menikmatinya, ya! Omong-omong, yang membuat bagian ini Profe Fest, secara pribadi saya mohon maaf kalau banyak yang membingungkan, jauh dari yang diharapkan, dan banyak yang OOC ya ;;w;; Bagian selanjutnya akan dibuat oleh Bergenyx, tapi masih bersambungan kok dengan chapter ini. Seperti apa? Nantikan tanggal 2 Januari! /jadi promosi /wat.

Pada fanfic ini, kami mengangkat tentang kloning manusia setelah secara tak sengaja membaca artikel tentang kloning _mammoth_ yang baru-baru ini katanya mau dibuat karena ketemu jasad _mammoth_ yang utuh membeku di Rusia sana. Sebelumnya juga saya pernah baca kalau ada ilmuwan yang buat kloning tikus purba gitu karena ketemu jasad tikus purba yang membeku (sama yha? Entah juga mana yang bener, tapi kalau yang kloning tikus saya baca di majalah).

Kloning manusia sebenarnya sudah dilakukan pada masa ini, namun belum diumbar terang-terangan dan masih sangat kontroversi. Kebetulan ada temen sesama author di FFn yang juga dokter (/kedipin I Don't Care Anything dari jauh/ /terus dikirimin mayat dari rumah sakit /GAK), dia bilang kalau sampai saat ini belum belajar kloning manusia soalnya masih jadi permasalahan. Tapi, siapa tahu berpuluh tahun ke depan, kan?

Dan kalau dilihat, fanfic ini lebih ke arah AT ( _Alternative Timeline_ ), bukan AU ( _Alternative Universe_ ). Jadi, anggap saja mulai dari _manga_ chapter terakhir, Tsuna jadi Vongola Decimo beberapa tahun kemudian bareng sama yang lain-lain, Arcobaleno juga tumbuh seperti sedia kala. Sampai akhirnya mereka meninggal dan zaman terus berkembang hingga akhirnya pas Checkerface dapet kabar dari Jager, etc etc /heh.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkunjung ke mari! Jangan ragu bertanya jika ada yang tak dimengerti, ya! Atau kalau ada yang mau nambahin jangan ragu buat cuap-cuap di kotak _review_! Kami tunggu semua _review_ kalian, ya! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

-Salam-

Profenyx [Profe Fest dan Bergenyx]


	2. pada kenyataannya, hitam adalah putih

**Disclaimer** : Amano Akira

 **Catatan** : Mungkin OOC. Jelas AU. Happy Science (Fan)Fiction Day!

* * *

Sawada Ieyasu duduk tegap dengan kedua lengan yang terlipat di depan dada. Mata terpejam adalah tanda bahwa dia tengah berpikir, sementara rambut tidak terurus merupakan akibat dari kebingungannya. Kedua kaki terus diketuk-ketukkan dengan tempo teratur sekalipun dia tidak mendengar—terlebih menyenandungkan—lagu-lagu atau hal semacam itu;bentuk penenangan diri yang terlampau naif. Ieyasu tidak terbiasa termenung seperti sekarang—persis orang putus harapan—kecuali pada saat-saat tertentu yang benar-benar gawat. Bahkan situasi darurat seperti terbakarnya lab mereka karena tidak teliti dalam suatu eksperimen yang mengakibatkan semua aset percobaan tandas dua tahun lalu ditangani Ieyasu dengan kepala dingin sampai ke titik akhir permasalahan, hingga mereka dapat mengulang segalanya dari awal. Sampai dia dipercaya untuk menjadi pimpinan oleh enam anggota inti serta beberapa maniak sains, dari yang benar-benar berwawasan luas sampai para mahasiswa magang yang baru mengenal titik dasar teknologi era penghujung abad dua puluh satu ini.

Tapi sejak sekelompok ilmuwan terlampau genius yang menamakan diri mereka sebagai _Arcobaleno_ muncul—di mana asal-usul kedatangan mereka masih samar—Ieyasu sadar bahwa euforianya pupus terlalu cepat, seakan mereka datang untuk menghancurkan apapun yang ia cita-citakan demi kelangsungan hidup manusia di balik tembok dingin laboraturium. Tidak, dia bukannya cemburu karena Arcobaleno menempati posisi sebagai ilmuwan paling diandalkan—dari awal mereka datang sampai sekarang. Siapapun dapat bersaing dalam sains, dan persaingannya—jelas— _kelewat_ ketat. Dan dia juga tidak menyembunyikan diri di balik alasan: 'kelompoknya jadi tidak eksis, pers tidak mengerubungi lab mereka seperti semut mengerubungi gula'. Bahkan Ieyasu tidak pernah memikirkan terlalu jauh soal media sampai mendatangi mereka atau hal-hal cari perhatian lainnya; kecuali suatu saat ada hal yang harus disampaikannya, yang harus diluruskannya.

 _Seperti sekarang._

Ide gila para Arcobaleno soal terobosan baru dalam lingkup teknologi adalah penyebab dari tingkah uring-uringan asisten-asisten Ieyasu. Bahkan di lab ini, tinggal tersisa dirinya dan enam anggota lain yang sependapat. Sebagian besar maniak sains yang dikumpulkannya memilih untuk berada di pihak Arcobaleno dan meninggalkan lab tanpa rasa bersalah ataupun permintaan maaf langsung. Ieyasu memang tidak tahu apakah kelompok misterius tersebut menarik bantuan dari orang-orang luar, karena mereka selalu terlihat dengan anggota yang itu-itu saja. Baik dalam konferensi pers atau tersorot kamera secara tidak sengaja. Yang jelas, Ieyasu tidak habis pikir mengapa orang-orang terpercayanya menganggap ide sinting para Arcobaleno sebagai ide brilian.

Paling baru, memang.

Tapi paling berisiko.

 _Ah._ Kloning manusia.

Sejujurnya, Ieyasu tidak membutuhkan pendapat apapun dari mereka yang awam soal sains. Tapi dia hanya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ketika ilmuwan-ilmuwan tersebut justru memilih untuk mengesampingkan nasib manusia kelak dan tidak berkomentar, seolah Ieyasu dan kelompoknya merupakan kutu-kutu bodoh yang tidak sependapat dengan mereka. Dia akui, dampak yang ditimbulkan dalam kloning manusia ini memang banyak positifnya. Tapi efek yang timbul setelah—secara terang-terangan—Arcobaleno mendeklarasikan permohonan izin dari berbagai pihak untuk melaksanakan projek ini di hadapan media bukanlah harapannya.

Dia berharap ada penolakan. Dia berharap ada yang meluruskan selain dirinya. Bukan justru pasangan suami istri yang berkata, _"kami sangat mendukung mereka, anakku sedang berusaha untuk sembuh dari sakitnya, dan kami begitu depresi. Kami tidak akan merasa kehilangan jika dalam waktu singkat saja mereka berhasil membuat dia kembali hadir di tengah-tengah kami setelah mendapatkan gen atau apapun yang pernah kami saksikan di televisi. Sekalipun bentuk kloning, selama seratus persen terlihat seperti manusia, bukankah mereka sama? Oh, tunggu, apa mereka juga menyimpan kenangan yang sama dalam benak mereka? Yah, intinya kami menantikan ini—bukan berarti aku ingin anakku mati."_

Ieyasu menggeleng setelah mengingat ucapan mereka beberapa hari lampau lewat televisi. Apapun yang mereka katakan seolah ingin menunjukkan bahwa mereka begitu khawatir. Tapi dari nada bicara tempo itu, Ieyasu justru merasa bahwa pasangan suami istri tersebut sedang merasakan lega yang teramat sangat dan yakin betul bahwa para Arcobaleno akan berhasil. Seolah kehilangan atau perasaan ditinggalkan dapat dihindari. Seperti teknologi mulai menyusup dalam perasaan, memberi kesan bahwa tidak ada yang harus kautakutkan selama masih ada uang banyak dan orang-orang genius. Apapun itu.

Pemikiran kuno, dia paham. Zaman sudah melaju begitu cepat, dia tahu. Tapi dari sisi mana dia dapat disalahkan? Karena berusaha meluruskan penyimpangan ini? Bukankah dilihat dari segi manapun—tindakannya untuk menolak secara tegas—adalah hal bijak? Bayangkan. Manusia benar-benar melupakan perasaan sedih yang singgah serta pergi seiring berjalannya waktu karena mereka tidak benar-benar merasa kehilangan, mengandalkan duplikasi manusia, lalu berbahagia sampai akhir? Menjadi budak teknologi? Terus begitukah?

Tunggu.

Bukankah sebagai ilmuwan tersohor, kalimatnya _agak_ kurang pantas?

 _Atau pada dasarnya, dia hanya cemburu karena tidak pernah terpikir sampai sana?_

"Tuan!"

Ieyasu membuka mata dengan sentakkan, sehingga kini dia membelalak selama dua detik dan mengambil napas dengan rakus—baru tersadar bahwa dia menahan napas ketika mempertanyakan banyak hal dalam benaknya. Kedua lengan masih terlipat di depan dada, tapi kakinya berhenti mengetuk. Menatap enam orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu secara menyeluruh.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya tangan kanannya yang berambut merah _nyentrik_ , G.

Helaan napas terakhir sebelum dia membuka mulut. "Tentu."

Mereka kembali diliputi hening, tapi Ugetsu memberanikan diri untuk berujar, "saya memang tidak suka terburu-buru, mengingat kondisi Sawada _-dono_ yang tidak dapat dibilang 'baik'. Tapi, mungkin semakin cepat menyelesaikan rapat semakin bagus?"

"Ya." G adalah satu-satunya yang merespon. Dengan pandangan ragu, dia kembali bertanya, "jadi, Tuan...?"

Seluruh mata tertuju pada Ieyasu. Didasari pertimbangan matang-matang, Ieyasu menjawab, "aku sendiri yang akan berbicara di hadapan pers."

"Kau yakin?" celetuk Knuckle, sebelum menghela napas. Pandangan yang mulanya tertuju pada sang pimpinan kini tertuju padanya. Sawada Ieyasu mengukir senyum, helaan napas Knuckle—mungkin saja—adalah bukti nyata bahwa orang paling religius di ruangan tersebut tengah terintimidasi dengan pandangan-pandangan tersebut. Dia bukannya tersenyum karena puas, tapi siapapun tahu bahwa dia meminta penjelasan lebih—atau ralat. Berhubung pertanyaan Knuckle barusan terdengar salah _di telinganya_.

" _Yeah, yeah,_ pertanyaanku salah. Itu keputusanmu." Knuckle mengangkat bahu dengan gerakan yang agak berlebihan. "Memang konyol, tapi, kami perlu datang?"

"Tidak, Knuckle," jawab Ieyasu.

"Kau ya— _oh_ , bukan. Kauakan membeberkan apapun yang kita katakan, Tuan Sawada?" Knuckle kembali bertanya.

"Semua yang pernah kalian pikirkan."

Mulanya, Ieyasu mengira bahwa mereka akan menunjukkan respon yang lebih positif, bukan raut wajah tidak enak hati. Berhubung pria ini cukup handal dalam hal semacam mengetahui pikiran dari raut wajah atau apapun yang sejenis karena diberkahi intuisi yang hampir akurat, tentu dia paham bahwa ucapan barusan belum dapat memuaskan keinginan rekan-rekannya. Dengan mengangkat alis, dia bertanya, "ada yang salah?"

" _Nufufu_ , Ieyasu." Satu-satunya orang yang cukup berani untuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, Daemon, adalah yang pertama kali membuka mulut. Karena siapapun tahu bahwa Daemon belum menyampaikan maksud, Ieyasu memilih diam dan menatap pria itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Mana bisa kami diam tanpa melakukan apapun sementara kau muncul di televisi?"

Pria dengan rambut pirang itu mengangkat alis. Tinggi-tinggi. "Maksudmu?"

"Jangan gunakan kata 'kami'," ujar Alaude cepat-cepat seraya menyikut lengan Daemon, menimbulkan ringisan dari yang bersangkutan. Respon orang paling dingin di antara mereka membuat hening datang kembali, tapi Lampo yang dari tadi belum memiliki kesempatan untuk bicara langsung berdiri. Mungkin meluruskan, dan Ieyasu sungguh menunggu penjelasannya. "Bukannya kami ingin eksis juga di televisi atau apa, tapi... kami hanya diam dan menunggu?"

Ieyasu mengangguk beberapa kali bersamaan dengan Lampo yang kembali duduk tanpa rasa canggung. Dia kira mereka akan puas dengan hal semacam 'aksi-heroiknya-yang-muncul-tanpa-rekan'—dan tentu saja perkiraan pria dua puluh tahunan tersebut salah total. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk tersanjung, memang. Maka dia berpikir, berpikir, berpikir. Apa yang dapat dilakukannya dan menguntungkan semua orang dalam ruangan ini.

"Acara debat sains dengan Arcobaleno," celetuk G tiba-tiba.

Ieyasu memang kurang nyaman ketika kembali mendengar nama a la Italia tersebut. Tapi karena tidak ada yang ingin merespon, dia menanggapi, "ada apa dengan debat itu?"

"Menjadi urusan kami. Anda tidak perlu datang." G tersenyum puas, seolah idenya adalah ide paling brilian. Ugetsu mengangguk, sepertinya mereka sependapat sekalipun belum bertukar ide secara langsung.

"Apa?" Laki-laki dengan jas lab yang disampirkan di bahu itu meminta penjelasan lebih dari para anggota. Namun, dia tidak lihat apapun selain dua ekspresi: bingung dan puas (yang hanya bersumber dari Ugetsu dan G).

"Begini, Sawada _-dono_." Ugetsu mengangkat tangan sedikit; meminta perhatian. Dia berdeham sebelum menjelaskan maksud dari ucapan G. "Jika Anda memang ingin berbicara sendiri di depan pers, terserah pada Anda. Maksud saya, tidak ada yang dapat membantah keputusan Anda—mengingat Anda adalah yang paling bijak. Tapi, kami—diwakili oleh G- _dono_ —punya saran yang masih dapat Anda terima, atau tolak. Baiklah. Mungkin yang ada dalam ruangan ini belum sepenuhnya menangkap maksud G _-dono_ , biar saya perjelas. Debat sains yang akan diadakan antara kita dan para Arcobaleno memanglah hal penting. Karena jika kita gagal, percobaan yang mereka inginkan, akan terlaksana, bukan?"

Asari Ugetsu mengambil napas, dalam-dalam.

Sayangnya, Daemon mengangkat tangan. " _Oya_. Terlalu bertele-tele, Ugetsu. Intinya, G, kauingin Ieyasu tidak datang dalam acara tersebut dan membiarkan kita berpartisipasi dalam debat?"

Anggukkan dari G. "Ya."

Daemon mengangkat kedua sudut bibir ke atas; terlihat senang sekali. Rekan-rekan lain juga begitu, pengecualian untuk Alaude yang membalas dengan dengusan. Sesungguhnya Ieyasu tidak terlalu senang untuk bersantai ketika orang-orang penting sedang 'berperang'. Tapi bukankah strategi G cukup adil? Apa risikonya jauh lebih besar? Tidak, _'kan_? Lagipula, mereka tidak kalah pintar dan cukup dapat diandalkan dalam situasi semacam itu—apalagi pengalaman masing-masingnya dalam berkompetisi sudah sangat banyak. Hal ini hanya seperti pembagian tugas. Di mana Ieyasu bertugas untuk meyakinkan khalayak, sementara enam yang lain bertugas untuk meyakinkan ilmuwan-ilmuwan tersohor. Dengan menunduk dan helaan napas, Ieyasu mengangguk. "Impas."

Setelah beberapa detik, dia menyapu pandang dengan lebih teliti. Kepuasan tergambar jelas dalam wajah anggotanya; dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Ieyasu tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, sekalipun bukan senyum lepas seperti biasa. Dia berdiri, diikuti oleh anggota-anggota lain, sebagai tanda dari berakhirnya rapat. Pembicaraan soal kegilaan ide para Arcobaleno atau apapun di baliknya terlupakan sejenak oleh pemikiran rangkaian kata semacam apa yang harus dia terangkan di hadapan media, sehingga dapat dimengerti oleh orang banyak.

.

d **i** s **t** o **r** s **i**

 **.**

"Bagian kamera sudah siap, Pak!"

Berada di tengah-tengah kesibukan media membuatnya ingin menutup telinga secara terang-terangan. Teriakan, dentum langkah, mesin-mesin bising, dan bunyi apapun yang timbul. Mungkin dia tengah gugup atau apa, sampai semua terasa salah. Dan pertimbangan Ieyasu soal tidak membawa _headset_ atas nama kesopanan adalah salah total. Untungnya, ruangan serba putih yang dibersihkan oleh robot-robot lincah setiap beberapa detik itu tidak memengaruhi mental Ieyasu terlalu jauh. Mengingat sebagian besar ruangan di lab juga berwarna putih, bahkan dia memiliki selimut dengan warna sama dalam jumlah banyak.

Berkali-kali dia melempar senyum pada kru-kru televisi yang lewat. Rasa bosan menunggu beberapa menit lagi menggodanya untuk meneliti satu per satu mesin yang digunakan dalam persiapan siaran langsung saluran televisi swasta ini. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya jam dinding dengan kedua jarum setipis benang, televisi besar yang tebalnya hampir sama dengan kertas, sampai kamera-kamera gantung transparan. Masih terlihat, tentu. Tapi mungkin tujuan dibuat kamera semacam itu untuk mengurangi rasa gugup ketika siaran, entahlah. Jika kautahu akan ada kamera, mikrofon, dan apapun peralatan siaran yang tidak diingat Ieyasu, bukankah rasa gugup tersebut tidak dapat hilang dalam waktu cepat?

 _Lupakan_.

 _Toh_ , dia tidak benar-benar gugup.

Dia menoleh ke arah kiri begitu saja. Perempuan muda dengan kemeja putih dan rok pensil warna hitam datang seraya menggenggam cermin bertangkai, memberi senyuman anggun pada Sawada Ieyasu yang dibalas dengan senyuman pula. Wanita bercepol itu datang, dan jabatan tangan terjadi secara refleks. "Terima kasih sudah hadir, Profesor Sawada. Kita akan segera mulai. Anda butuh air atau...?"

" _Ah_ , tidak, terima kasih, Nona. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita langsung mulai." Jujur, pipinya terasa lelah karena senyum terus-menerus. Tapi tidak ada niatan untuk menghapusnya.

Si pembawa acara mengambil tempat. Beberapa meter di sebelah Sawada Ieyasu dengan posisi menyerong, sehingga terlihat bersebrangan. Mereka dipisahkan oleh meja kopi kayu yang terlihat antik—mungkin satu di antara sedikit benda yang tidak berwarna putih. Ieyasu memperhatikan gerak-gerik seseorang di balik mesin hologram, sampai wanita pembawa acara kembali bertanya dengan ramah, "latar kafe klasik, bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah. Warna putih tidak selamanya dapat membuat mata saya segar," jawab Ieyasu dengan kekehan di akhir kalimat. Beberapa detik setelahnya, hanya orang dengan pengihatan kurang yang tidak dapat menyadari bahwa latar tempat mereka kini sudah berubah menjadi kafe ala Eropa; didominasi warna coklat. Sekalipun sudah terbiasa dikelilingi oleh kecanggihan teknologi masa kini, tetap saja, perkembangan hologram dari yang paling cetek sampai sekarang tidak membuatnya berhenti terkagum-kagum.

Sang pembawa acara mengangguk, lalu menghadap kamera. Ieyasu memperbaiki posisi duduk sebelum dia benar-benar disorot, lalu memfokuskan pendengaran pada ucapan si pembawa acara. "Ya , kembali lagi dengan saya dalam acara Perkembangan Sains Era Modern. Seperti yang kita ketahui, delapan ilmuwan genius yang menamakan diri mereka sebagai Arcobaleno telah mengajukan izin penelitian untuk kloning manusia yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi kontroversi." Ieyasu menatap wanita dua puluh tahunan tersebut sebelum mengambil napas berkali-kali. Dia melirik kru-kru televisi di hadapannya, lalu kembali memfokuskan pandang pada si pembawa acara setelah mendapat isyarat untuk bersiap-siap.

Ieyasu paham bahwa si wanita menjelaskan garis besar dari permasalahan mereka, mungkin ditujukan untuk orang yang belum benar-benar mengerti. Dia menunggu sambil mengetukkan jemari pada pegangan kursi dan mengulang-ulang apa yang harus dia katakan ketika diwawancarai. Jangan sampai membuat kesalahan, intinya.

"Saat ini saya sedang bersama dengan perwakilan dari golongan yang menentang kloning manusia ini. Beliau juga termasuk salah seorang ilmuwan terkemuka yang kita kenal, Sawada Ieyasu. Baiklah, menurut Anda, kenapa Anda melarang praktek seperti ini? Tentunya Anda memiliki alasan untuk itu, bukan?"

Pria ini tahu bahwa dia sedang disorot, jadi dengan cepat, dia merespon, "terima kasih sebelumnya karena telah mengundang saya berbicara di sini." Dia memberi jeda dan mengisinya dengan senyum tipis. Tarikan napas, dan dia mulai terlihat percaya diri. "Saya rasa kloning manusia merupakan hal yang cukup kelewatan dalam hal sains. Maksudnya, manusia masih terus berkembang baik dan berkembang dari zaman ke zaman, jadi untuk apa kita adakan kloning manusia? Saya rasa itu hanya akan membuang waktu para ilmuwan."

Menggebu-gebu, dan sangat bukan dirinya. Tapi rasa peduli memang sudah tidak datang menyergap. Dia hanya harus mengutarakan apapun yang ingin dia utarakan. Dan setengah berharap bahwa para Arcobaleno menyaksikan saluran ini.

"Saya tidak mengerti," ujar si wanita, jujur dan menyebalkan. "Sebagai ilmuwan, Anda tentu tahu bahwa hasil dari kloning manusia membawa sel-sel dari orang yang diambil sampelnya, kecerdasannya, fisiknya, dan berbagai hal lain. Einstein kedua dapat dibuat dalam sekejap mata dan itu bisa lebih memajukan kehidupan kita."

Helaan napas berat. "Itulah yang salah. Anda mengatakannya 'dibuat', seolah-olah mereka lahir untuk kita pergunakan seperti sebuah barang." Dan di akhir kalimat, dia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan tatapan tajam. Bagaimana mungkin kata 'dibuat' sungguh mudah meluncur dari mulut orang awam? 'Dibuat' lebih cocok dipergunakan untuk sesuatu semacam robot atau _cyborg,_ bukan kloning manusia yang kemiripannya hampir seratus persen dengan manusia masa kini. Mungkin tatapan tajam barusan adalah bukti bahwa Ieyasu yakin dengan kemampuan para Arcobaleno, bahwa mereka akan membuat sesuatu yang diluar nalar orang banyak. Lebih menjurus ke rasa takut, dibanding rasa kesal.

" _Eh, ah,_ itu ... saya tidak bermaksud demikian ... " Ieyasu memperhatikan wanita pembawa acara dengan detail dan mendapati kebingungan di dalam raut wajahnya. Sehingga dalam waktu singkat dia meringis, sebagai tanda permohonan maaf yang tidak diucapkan langsung, dan melanjutkan topik demi berlangsungnya acara. "Saya berpikir bahwa kloning manusia hanya akan membuat kita semakin terlena pada teknologi dan hanya berpangku tangan pada apa yang akan dibuat kloning-kloning itu. Manusia masih bisa berkembang biak dan menggunakan kecerdasan mereka hingga saat ini. Jika kloning manusia dibuat, ras manusia itu sendiri bisa saja lenyap." Panjang lebar. Jelas. Mantap.

" _Wah_ , Anda dapat mengatakan hal seperti itu tanpa keraguan. Luar biasa," ucap si lawan bicara.

Cukup lama mereka berbincang soal prinsip dasar kloning yang sesungguhnya. Dengan basa-basi yang menjabarkan perihal teknik-teknik kloning sampai perdebatan ilmuwan zaman dahulu. Soal apa saja yang membuat kloning manusia tidak ada sejak dulu dan efek-efek—baik negatif maupun positif dari eksperimen tersebut. Berkali-kali pula pujian manis meluncur dari wanita pembawa acara. Ieyasu sudah agak lebih tenang—dibuktikan dengan gestur-gestur tubuh semacam gerakan tangan yang mulai muncul secara tidak sengaja , sekalipun perasaan tidak enak tetap berkecamuk.

Setelah cukup lama, Ieyasu mengangguk singkat. Berpikir untuk melanjutkan lebih jauh. "Saya memang tidak benar-benar mengenal baik pihak di balik ide kloning manusia ini, sekalipun kita semua tahu siapa dalangnya—" kalimat yang digantungkan adalah ciri khas ilmuwan ini, dan melanjutkan beberapa detik kemudian. "—tapi, siapapun mereka, saya siap berada di garis depan para penentang. Sekalipun hanya anggota saya yang berbaris di sana nantinya, atau bahkan saya sendiri."

 _Bam._

Si pembawa acara tampak kehilangan kata-kata. Mungkin merasa tidak nyaman dengan pengakuan Ieyasu yang terlalu 'berani'. Sehingga rasa rileks yang belakangan datang pupus tanpa sisa. Ieyasu sendiri tengah memejamkan kedua mata, mencerna apapun yang dikatakannya barusan. Apakah salah? Terlampau frontal? Tidak, dia rasa tidak. Tapi jika memang 'benar', mengapa perasaan _ngeri_ seakan berputar di dadanya? Dia menahan napas.

Ketika matanya kembali terbuka, seorang kru di balik kamera memberi isyarat pada sang pembawa acara dengan papan digital bertuliskan: 'istirahat' dan Ieyasu berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menunjukkan kelegaannya.

"Ingin tahu kelanjutan dari wawancara bersama Tuan Sawada Ieyasu? Tetap di—"

Ieyasu tidak mendengar kalimat si wanita sampai akhir. Bahunya merosot turun. Helaan napas lega meluncur begitu saja.

.

d **i** s **t** o **r** s **i**

.

Setelah siaran, Ieyasu mendapat kabar bahwa acara debat sains dimajukan menjadi malam ini. Namun dia tidak bergerak dari sofa beludru favorit dan enggan menghidupkan televisi sekalipun jentikkan jari dapat melakukannya. Sudah beberapa jam dia bergeming, dan hanya bergerak jika membutuhkan air. Lagipula sudah terlambat untuk menghidupkan televisi, sekarang. Acara debat sudah lewat jauh. Dia hanya perlu menunggu keputusan. Sekalipun, intuisinya menyuarakan hal paling menyebalkan sebagai hasil akhir debat.

Ponsel berdering.

 _Bagus sekali_.

Dia mengambil dengan gerakan malas—mata masih kosong. Hampir saja dia menjatuhkan ponsel tipis tersebut jika dia tidak mengubah posisi duduk dan tetap ogah-ogahan. Kali ini, Ieyasu jauh lebih tegap. Berdeham untuk memastikan bahwa suaranya tidak terlalu serak, sebelum menerima panggilan dari G. "Halo?"

" _Tuan Sawada, maaf mengganggu waktu Anda,"_ kata G.

Ieyasu berdiri, meregangkan otot dan mulai berjalan. Menelusuri ruang keluarga rumah minimalisnya. Tangan kiri yang bebas memijat pelipis, tanda bahwa dia belum siap dengan apapun yang disampaikan G. "Tidak apa-apa. Ada yang ingin kausampaikan, G?"

" _Yep_." Dia mendengar helaan napas G. " _Debatnya terlalu panas. Kami masih belum tahu hasilnya. Seseorang di antara mereka—kalau tidak salah, Luce—jatuh pingsan tanpa sebab jelas. Jadi, yah. Hasil diundur sampai Para Arcobaleno ada dalam kondisi prima,_ " terang tangan kanannya.

Pria berambut pirang itu masih menelusuri ruang keluarga—kebiasaan tidak bisa diam ketika menelepon. Kali ini, jari-jari panjangnya menyentuh perabotan dengan ornamen-ornamen khusus, berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Memang tidak seperti yang diperkirakannya. Tapi tetap saja, penundaan bukan berarti hal baik. Sampai, rasa pesimis datang menyergap dalam hitungan detik. "Tidakkah kaupikir hal ini terlalu memakan waktu, G?"

" _Eh?_ "

"Bukan bermaksud pesimis, tapi... kautahu. Aku merasa kita akan ga—"

" _Tidak, Tuan! Saya akan berusaha untuk mendapat kepercayaan para ilmuwan! Saya masih di lokasi, bisa saja saya—"_

"G." Bingkai-bingkai foto yang terpajang apik di lemari kaca menjadi perhatian. Dia menelusuri wajah satu-satu. Berusaha mendapat ilham sekalipun kemungkinannya kecil. Bagaimana mungkin, seseorang yang selalu mendapat jalan keluar tengah terjebak dalam suatu kondisi tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa? Dia memang genius, tapi orang genius bisa lelah sewaktu-waktu. Beberapa detik, dan dia tersenyum samar ketika tahu bahwa G masih menunggu jawabannya di seberang sana.

Cukup lama dia bergeming di hadapan lemari. Sampai, senyum yang mulanya samar menjadi lebar—penuh rasa lega. Seakan baru saja ditarik dari lubang gelap. Salah satu foto dengan bingkai kayu yang terlihat usang diraihnya. Figur Ieyasu remaja sebelas tahun lampau, dengan seorang pria tegap. Idolanya. Seseorang yang menarik Ieyasu masuk ke dunia sains. Pria yang ditemuinya dalam pameran edukasi tahun 2084. "Aku tahu, G."

" _Soal apa_?"

"Aku akan menemui seseorang malam ini. Kuharap alamatnya masih sama." Ieyasu bergegas. Tapi tidak mempersiapkan apapun. Hanya meletakkan bingkai kembali pada tempatnya, lalu menutup pintu lemari dengan perlahan. Dia berbalik dan tetap menggenggam ponsel sembari meraih jas formal yang dikenakannya saat siaran langsung. "Jangan tanya aku siapa orangnya."

Gumaman G agak kurang jelas. Yang dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Ieyasu hanya: " _Perlu saya jaga rumah Anda seperti biasa?"_

Ieyasu duduk di teras dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia memasang kaus kaki dan sepatu dalam gerakan cepat. Bahu dinaikkan untuk menjepit telepon. "Tidak, tidak. Biar saja."

" _Bagaimana dengan robot bermasalah—"_

"Mereka sudah tidak aktif. Karena beberapa alasan, ingat?" Pria berambut pirang itu berdiri, dan tangan kanannya kembali menggenggam telepon. "Aku harap _dia_ dapat membantu kita."

" _Yeah, siapapun yang Anda maksud."_ Sepertinya G tengah memutar kedua bola mata dan kebingungan. Karena tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun lagi, Ieyasu mengucap salam pengakhir sambungan, "sudah, ya."

Dan sambungan terputus.

.

d **i** s **t** o **r** s **i**

.

Ieyasu memarkirkan mobil agak jauh dari kediaman seseorang yang ditujunya. Hampir melewati pohon-pohon besar, tapi dia cukup yakin kalau memakirkan mobil di lahan kosong sebelah barat rumah tidak akan mengganggu siapapun. Setelah meluruskan badan mobil dan mematikan mesin dengan sekali tekan, dia meraih mantel yang memang diletakkan dalam mobil—berhubung cuaca cukup dingin. Pintu terbuka, kaki menapak.

Sudah lama sekali.

Suasana rumah orang yang dituju masih sama seperti sebelas tahun silam. Asri, bersih, segar; persis rumah orang-orang zaman dahulu yang diceritakan oleh kakeknya. Bahkan Ieyasu masih terkagum-kagum, melihat masih ada rumah yang—lingkungannya—jauh sekali dari perkembangan teknologi.

Cukup lama dia berjalan kaki, sampai tiba di depan gerbang sang empunya rumah. Dia memang bilang bahwa lingkungan rumah tersebut jauh dari teknologi masa kini, tapi tidak dengan bangunan rumah satu-satunya di lingkungan itu. Dari gerbang depan _kelewat_ luas saja, sudah ada interkom. Dia menekan salah satu tombol, sampai suara orang yang dikenalinya terdengar jernih lewat alat canggih tersebut. " _Sia—Ieyasu? Itu kau?"_

Tentu saja pemilik rumah telah melihat wajahnya lewat kamera pengintai, jadi dia membalas dengan senyum. "Ya, Tuan."

" _Astaga. Sebentar!"_

Selang beberapa detik, gerbang depan dan pintu utama terbuka lebar. Secara otomatis, tentu. Ieyasu berjalan dengan agak cepat, seolah pintu-pintu itu akan menutup jika dia tidak bergegas. Tidak lagi memiliki minat untuk meneliti pekarangan depan, dia masuk tanpa ragu dengan pandangan yang disapu ke seluruh penjuru dan menyipitkan mata berhubung seluruh penerangan telah dimatikan. Sampai Ieyasu mendengar langkah tenang dari tangga bersamaan dengan hidupnya lampu-lampu. Sosok dengan topeng yang menutupi mata tersebut berjalan dengan wibawa yang memancar, ke hadapan pria berambut pirang itu.

"Ieyasu... Tamu yang tidak terduga." Pria tersebut membungkuk sedikit, memberi ruang bagi Ieyasu untuk melangkah. Setelah membuka dan menggantungkan mantel di tempat seharusnya, dia menatap si tuan rumah. "Tuan, _ehm_ , Checkerface. Lama tidak berjumpa." Kecanggungan Ieyasu dalam mengucapkan nama alias sang pemilik rumah adalah bukti bahwa mereka belum benar-benar dekat. Dan dia mulai meragukan keputusannya untuk datang dan meminta bantuan.

" _Ya_. Lama tidak berjumpa. Mari." Dengan anggukkan, Checkerface menuntun Ieyasu ke ruang tamu. Tidak banyak berubah dibanding saat terakhir kali dia datang. Hanya lampu gantung keemasan yang semula berwarna jingga dan robot-robot yang berisik jadi lebih tenang. Selain itu, tetap mewah seperti biasa. Checkerface mempersilahkan Ieyasu untuk duduk di sofa untuk satu orang, sementara dirinya duduk di seberang. Dibatasi oleh meja kaca panjang.

Checkerface tidak berbasa-basi dengan menawarkan minuman pada Ieyasu, karena salah satu _cyborg_ berseragam pramusaji datang dan membawa sebotol anggur merah ditambah dua gelas mungil. Ieyasu memperhatikan dengan jelas bagaimana pria tersebut menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam dua gelas sekaligus. Bahkan sampai Checkerface menyodorkan gelas padanya dan membuka suara, "kenapa tidak telepon dahulu?"

" _Ah_. Kedatangan saya juga mendadak ... " Ieyasu tersenyum tipis—menyembunyikan kekakuan dibaliknya. Dia meneguk anggur sebagai bentuk formalitas. Agak canggung ketika melihat bahwa Checkerface tidak melakukan apapun selain memperhatikan tingkah lakunya, seperti apa yang dia lakukan beberapa detik lampau.

"Aku percaya bahwa kau membenci basa-basi," ujar Checkerface dengan sebelah bibir ditarik ke atas. Ieyasu bergeming, lawan bicaranya melanjutkan, "begitu pula aku. Jadi, tujuanmu?"

 _Tepat._

Ieyasu menghela napas, membulatkan tekad. Datangnya ia kemari harus membuahkan hasil. Sekalipun sedikit. "Saya menentang keinginan Arcobaleno untuk menjalankan percobaan kloning manusia."

"Aku tahu soal kau dan anggotamu. Tapi, apa benar, alasanmu hanya hal-hal sederhana semacam itu?" tanya Checkerface sembari meneguk minuman.

"Ya. Dan saya tidak menganggap hal tersebut adalah hal yang sederhana."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik. Ketegasan Ieyasu seharusnya sudah jelas. Dan, perihal kelangsungan hidup manusia semacam meledaknya populasi sampai urusan dengan agama bukanlah hal sederhana. Siapapun pasti tahu.

"Aku juga _kurang_ tertarik dengan kloning manusia atau apalah itu."

 _Hah_?

"Anda serius, Tuan?" Antusiasme Ieyasu tentu ditutup-tutupi. Dia kira cukup sulit untuk meyakinkan ilmuwan dengan pendirian teguh seperti Checkerface. Tapi jika dari awal Checkerface berada di pihaknya, bukankah jauh lebih mudah? Namun jelas, Ieyasu tidak bisa cepat percaya dengan orang yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya. Bisa saja Checkerface sudah banyak berubah, atau banyak hal yang tidak dia ketahui tentang laki-laki tersebut. Bukan ingin berpikiran negatif, tapi katakanlah, siapa orang yang dapat dipercaya begitu saja dalam dunia ini? Dia hanya perlu terlihat _tidak mencurigakan_.

Checkerface mengulas senyum. "Tentu. Jadi, kaudatang kemari hanya untuk bertukar pendapat, atau?"

"Tidak, tidak. Tentu tidak." Ieyasu menjawab dengan cepat. Kehati-hatian tetap meliputinya. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. Rangkaian kata yang akan diucapkan telah diperagakan dalam mobil. Pemilihan kata yang _tidak terlalu_ frontal, tapi tersampaikan maknanya. Tanggapan-tanggapan sederhana soal kemungkinan jawaban Checkerface juga telah diperkirakan dengan sempurna. Dia hanya perlu kepercayaan diri datang kembali. "Barangkali, Anda tahu beberapa hal soal Arcobaleno?"

Ieyasu tahu bahwa Checkerface sudah jarang tampil di berbagai media sejak beberapa tahun silam dan menyendiri dalam istana besarnya. Dan mungkin sudah jarang keluar rumah tanpa tujuan khusus. Memang belum tentu, Checkerface tahu banyak soal Arcobaleno atau apapun yang dibutuhkan Ieyasu. Tapi, dia ingat betul bahwa saat pertama kali Ieyasu muncul dalam televisi sebagai remaja muda berbakat, Checkerface menjadi orang pertama yang menghubunginya. Mengucapkan selamat dan hal-hal klasik. Sekalipun mereka baru berjumpa satu kali sebelum saat itu. Walaupun tidak ada yang menyinggung masalah personal ketika pertemuan kedua dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya. Checkerface tidak pernah ketinggalan berita dalam dunia sains dan teknologi. Jadi adalah hal mungkin, bahwa Checkerface tahu beberapa hal yang tidak diketahui Ieyasu tentang Arcobaleno.

"Aku tahu beberapa hal. Apa yang kaubutuhkan?"

 _Benar, 'kan_.

"Semacam markas, atau hal yang menginspirasi mereka dalam keinginan untuk melakukan kloning manusia," kata Ieyasu. Dia meneguk anggur sampai tandas, dan memberi penolakkan sopan ketika Checkerface hendak menuangkan anggur lagi. Dia menunggu, sampai Checkerface meletakkan botol anggur tanpa ekspresi dan menatapnya lagi.

"Maaf. Aku lupa bahwa kau menyetir." Lawan bicara Ieyasu mengangguk singkat, tapi Ieyasu dapat melihat seringainya. "Bermain licik?"

"Tidak." Ieyasu menahan napas. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan Checkerface bahwa niatnya tidak sekotor itu. Meskipun dia tidak bisa jamin bahwa tindakannya setelah berbincang dengan pria ini akan _bersih total_. "Saya hanya ingin tahu."

" _Yeah_ , tentu. Masih banyak yang belum kautahu, Ieyasu. Dibuktikan dari jawaban-jawabanmu dalam wawancara." Checkerface menopangkan dagu pada telapak tangan yang terkepal. Ieyasu tahu bahwa pria ini menatapnya lurus-lurus. Penuh tekanan, dan mengerikan. Dalam saat-saat semacam ini, dia hanya perlu diam. Mendengar. Memperhatikan. Menerapkan. Sejak dulu, seperti itu.

Mungkin Checkerface tahu bahwa Ieyasu akan menjadi murid teladan beberapa menit ke depan. "Terlalu awam, konsep dasarmu soal ilmu pengetahuan masih dangkal. Masih meleset. Terutama bagian ini: 'Tapi, siapapun mereka, saya siap berada di garis depan para penentang. Sekalipun hanya anggota saya yang berbaris di sana nantinya, atau bahkan saya sendiri'. Aku benar dengan susunan kata?"

Ieyasu mengangguk. Ingin mempertanyakan beberapa hal, tapi dia memilih untuk mendengar Checkerface sampai akhir—atau mungkin terlalu gugup untuk bertanya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa pria bertopeng tersebut menyaksikan seluruh wawancaranya. Dan bukannya mendapat respons positif, dia dapat kritikan.

"Tidak terdengar seperti dirimu, sungguh. Kau—" Checkerface mengarahkan jari telunjuk tepat di hadapan hidung Ieyasu. "—justru terdengar seperti pemberontak naif. Siapa yang akan mendukungmu jika kau sendiri? _Keh_. Jika tetap memberontak, bisa saja orang-orang suruhan Arcobaleno, atau bahkan mereka sendiri, menghabisimu sebelum kau sempat masuk dan berlindung dalam mobil. Zaman sudah berlalu, Ieyasu anakku. Pikiranmu terlalu kuno." Checkerface tertawa, Ieyasu berusaha menahan diri.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan mengomentari soal jawaban wawancaramu. Bahkan di hari-hari sebelumnya yang jauh lebih konyol." Ieyasu menghela napas mendengar ucapan ini. Sedikit kesal, tapi rasa lega lebih banyak mengambil alih. "Aku akan memberitahumu beberapa hal yang lebih bermanfaat."

Checkerface menjelaskan banyak hal soal Arcobaleno. Mulai dari ketidaksukaannya terhadap delapan orang genius tersebut sampai markas yang diketahui dari salah satu narasumber terpercaya milik Checkerface. Pria yang seumur dengan ayah Ieyasu itu menceritakan soal pengalamannya datang ke markas Arcobaleno secara khusus—tentu saja membuat Ieyasu kaget sekaligus senang—dan berbagai pengamanan di sekitar markas. Mulai dari pengamanan tingkat tinggi di gerbang depan, sampai pintu masuk yang hanya perlu menggunakan ID dari ponsel orang-orang terpilih. Termasuk Checkerface yang mengaku diundang sebagai tamu khusus beberapa tahun lalu.

Dia juga menjelaskan soal anggota Arcobaleno. Dari delapan nama yang diulang-ulang Ieyasu dalam hati supaya mengingatnya terus sampai karakter yang tidak diketahui publik. Ieyasu memang harus memuji daya observasi Checkerface, tapi mungkin sekarang bukan saatnya. Dia dapat banyak hal dari perbincangan kali ini, membuatnya bersyukur karena rencana mendadak ini tidaklah sia-sia.

 _Tapi apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah mendapat banyak informasi_?

"Dan, Ieyasu," panggil Checkerface untuk mengembalikan fokus Ieyasu. "Aku rasa bermain bersih bukan satu-satunya pilihanmu. Kau sudah tahu sebagian besar yang kuketahui tentang Arcobaleno. Bagian ini kusimpan di paling akhir. Dan selain pelayan-pelayanku, hanya kau yang mengetahui ini. Aku. Memantau. Mereka." Penuh penekanan, penuh harapan.

Checkerface memang mengucapkan tiga kata tersebut dengan enteng. Tapi, semangat Ieyasu sudah tidak dapat ditutup-tutupi. Meskipun intuisinya mengatakan _tidak_ , dia bersikeras bahwa Checkerface ada di pihaknya—sekalipun menentang intuisi adalah suatu hal sulit. Dia merasa diuntungkan dan buta dalam satu waktu. Tapi dari berbagai penjelasan soal kelemahan atau apapun itu, kecil kemungkinan bahwa Checkerface akan berbohong, mengingat tidak ada yang dapat membohongi Ieyasu—Checkerface sekalipun. "Boleh saya—"

"Tidak. Aku memantau dari kamar pribadi, dan kuharap kau menghargai privasiku. Terserah ingin mempercayainya atau tidak, tapi aku tahu bahwa seseorang dari mereka yang bernama Skull tengah menjaga markas di lapangan parkir. Kau dapat membuktikannya nanti. Jadi, aku akan—"

"Tunggu, tunggu. Maaf saya menyela, tapi, saya dapat membuktikannya?" Ieyasu mengulang ucapan pria yang lebih tua, meminta penjelasan.

"Aku kira tujuanmu kemari adalah meminta saranku?" Checkerface menjawabnya balik dengan pertanyaan sehingga Ieyasu bungkam dan kembali menjadi pendengar setia. Dengusan pria bertopeng itu terdengar jelas, sebelum melanjutkan, "jika memang ingin memberontak... aku rasa _benar-benar memberontak_ bukan masalah?"

Mengerti arah pembicaraan Checkerface, Ieyasu menggeleng. Keras-keras. "Tidak beretika."

"Siapa yang peduli soal etika." Checkerface mengangkat bahu. "Bisa saja kau dihancurkan malam ini."

Dada Ieyasu seolah ditimpa bongkahan batu besar. Dia selalu menghindari cara kotor semacam menyerang markas secara langsung. Baik belum bersiap, atau bagaikan dalam amunisi lengkap seperti sekarang. "Tapi—"

"Kumpulkan anggotamu. Malam ini juga, karena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi besok. Aku sudah menceritakan soal kelemahan mereka dan anggota paling lemah—Luce—Arcobaleno, _'kan_?" Checkerface terus mendesak.

"Saya tahu ucapan kali ini lancang. Tapi bukankah ucapan Anda justru tidak mencerminkan ilmuwan yang sebenarnya?" Ieyasu melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. Mengambil posisi bersandar senyaman mungkin. Karena dia tahu malam akan panjang. Berusaha mendapat penjelasan logis dari saran Checkerface yang tiba-tiba.

"Begitu? Apa kautahu, bahwa salah seorang dari mereka—Reborn—dapat membawa senjata dan menglabui siapapun dalam debat? Atau, atau, Verde. Si genius yang benar-benar licik dan lihai dalam segala jenis racun? _Ah_ , mereka pernah mengundangmu makan malam?"

Ieyasu menggeleng.

"Mungkin belum. Verde tengah mengembangkan suatu racun. Aku sendiri tidak dapat memastikan jenis apa, tapi salah seorang informanku bilang bahwa racun tersebut cukup berbahaya. Melukai kerongkonganmu dalam hitungan detik, kalau aku tidak salah dengar." Checkerface mengambil napas seraya mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah. Aku hanya memberimu saran agar kau tidak salah langkah. Seorang Sawada Ieyasu tidak boleh mati konyol karena delapan orang berakal bulus."

Sungguh persuasif. Ieyasu menggigit bibir bawah.

"Anggotamu ada enam. Tujuh, ditambah kau. Aku akan meminjamkanmu ponselku—dan memang hanya satu. Mungkin anggotamu dapat—"

"Tuan."

"—mengalihkan perhatian di halaman depan sampai gerbang belakang. Memang agak sulit untuk masuk tanpa tanda pengenal. Tapi jika kawan-kawanmu dapat menghabisi beberapa dari mereka, mungkin kalian bisa lebih—"

"Tuan!"

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berkata-kata.

Bahkan Ieyasu yang menyela kalimat Checkerface, terdiam.

Ieyasu hanya bingung.

"Ieyasu," panggil Checkerface. Dengan nada bujukkan yang terdengar jelas sekali. "Jangan pernah merasa bahwa kau mengerjakannya sendirian. Aku tidak dapat membantu secara langsung, kautahu. Kondisi fisikku sudah melemah seiring berjalannya waktu."

"Saya tidak yakin," kata Ieyasu, kali ini intuisinya tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia berada di hadapan jalan buntu. _Bam_.

Checkerface menggeleng. "Keragu-raguanmu terlampau memuakkan. Kau belum percaya sepenuhnya kepadaku? _Oh_ , _oh_ , baiklah. Aku akan ikut dan menunjukkan arah. Tapi mungkin, aku tidak akan keluar dari mobilmu." Dia menunjuk tongkat yang dikenakan dengan jari telunjuk sebelah kanan.

"Baiklah," ucap Ieyasu, tanpa berpikir dua kali. Dia memang sudah berencana untuk memberontak dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Meskipun tidak punya nyali untuk melakukan hal semacam itu dengan cara kotor. Tapi, dia ingat bahwa Daemon pernah mengusulkan ide semacam ini pula dan disetujui oleh anggota lain, kecuali Knuckle, Ugetsu, dan dirinya. Agak malu, untuk menyuarakan ide yang pernah dia tolak mentah-mentah. Tapi, Checkerface tidak pernah sembarangan dalam memberi saran. Ayahnya bilang, saran Checkerface sembilan puluh persen tepat. Jadi tidak ada yang harus dirugikan.

 _Seharusnya_.

Terlalu terburu-buru bukanlah masalah besar jika keberhasilan menunggu di depan mata, _'kan_?

"Bagus." Senyum Checkerface jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding saat-saat sebelumnya. Seperti puas, dan ada beberapa hal yang tidak terdefinisi di dalamnya. Ieyasu memang tertekan, tapi perlu diakuinya bahwa dia merasa puas. Bahkan ketika Checkerface mengulang rencananya dari awal. Atau ketika pria itu membantunya menghubungi anggota-anggota Ieyasu. Sampai mendapat persetujuan dari seluruh anggota—Knuckle dan Ugetsu menggunakan paksaan—dan Ieyasu merasa _kelewat_ senang. Seperti belum pernah merasakan kesenangan semacam ini. Karena dengan rasa senang tersebut, dia merasa tidak dapat melihat. Tidak dapat mendengar. Tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain selain rencana mereka, malam ini.

Bahkan, dia tidak ingat apapun yang dikatakan Checkerface setelah perbincangan tersebut, selain, "aku menunggu kehancuran salah satu pihak."

.

d **i** s **t** o **r** s **i**

.

Malam ini, helaan napas Ieyasu terdengar lebih berarti. Ketukkan buku-buku jemari Checkerface yang duduk di samping kursi kemudi seperti memiliki makna. Jumlah injakkan rem sungguh disayangkan jika tidak dihitung baik-baik. Bahkan bulan meminjam cahaya terlalu banyak. Sampai silau datang menyergap, tidak peduli dari sisi mana Ieyasu menghadap. Dari awal perjalanan, sampai tempat tersembunyi di balik markas para Arcobaleno. Tidak pernah dia terganggu dengan cahaya bulan, namun kali ini Ieyasu kesal. Seolah mereka terlihat lebih terang untuk menyaksikan malam yang panjang. Bertaruh untuk melihat sisi mana yang hancur dan berjaya.

Sekali lagi, Ieyasu tidak mengingat apapun pada malam itu. Seolah tubuhnya digerakkan oleh sesuatu sekalipun kesadaran didapat penuh. Dia tahu bahwa dia berbincang dengan anggota-anggotanya untuk membahas rencana mereka—kali ini tanpa Checkerface. Namun hal-hal yang diucapkannya seolah meluncur begitu saja. Tanpa perlu pemikiran jelas. Tanpa perlu beberapa hal yang ditambahkan. Kemantapan hati. Itu saja.

Sampai dia melirik anggota-anggotanya yang mulai maju. Bertempur tanpa ingat nama-nama mereka. Menyaksikan gemeratak tulang tanpa tahu milik siapa lolongan penuh penderitaan tersebut. Dia hanya melihat bahwa semua tidak berjalan terlalu mulus. Bahkan Checkerface sudah tidak ada di dalam mobil sesuai perjanjian—namun Ieyasu maju dengan perasaan kecewa dan tertipu. Menggenggam ponsel pengenal kuat-kuat dan bersumpah akan menghabisi Checkerface jika kali ini dia berhasil. Menggali motif pria tua tersebut jika masih punya kesempatan.

Dia _merasa_ buta.

Terus masuk tanpa beban dan berbincang seperti robot pintar yang menahan air mata—tanpa tahu mengapa dia begitu ingin menangis. Detik-detik berjalan terlalu lambat. Tapi dia berbincang, berbincang, berbincang. Bersama Luce yang terlihat seperti dewi anggun paling angkuh.

Dia tidak ingat apapun selain keberadaan gas tanpa aroma yang mengganggu pernapasannya.

Hanya gelap.

.

 **pada kenyataannya, hitam adalah putih**

 **.selesai.**

.

 **a/n**

Halo! Saya Bergenyx. Sekali lagi, Happy Science (Fan)Fiction Day!

Kolaborasi pertama saya (pribadi) _yay._ Uh _-huh_ , Profe Fest emang bilang kalau saya bakal ngepublish part ini tanggal 2 Januari. Tapi begitu tau kalau _deadline_ diundur—jadi males-malesan duh maafkan. Niat awal sih bisa publish paling lama tanggal lima. Tapi malah pas-pasan sama deadline _cries_.

Sedikit penjelasan, part saya ini sudut pandangnya Ieyasu sebelum pemberontakkan dimulai (kebalikan dari Profe Fest yang menceritakan sudut pandang Arcobaleno). Gimana mendadaknya pemberontakkan itu, kenapa mereka bisa memberontak padahal awalnya adem ayem, yah gitu deh. Bagian tempur emang nggak saya jelasin karena udah dijabarkan sama Profe Fest. Makanya saya buat bagian yang memang belum ada aja.

Ini endingnya tetep sama, kok. Ieyasu dkk tetep kalah.

Mohon maaf kalau ini nge _rush_ dan agak membingungkan. Barangkali mau tanya-tanya, boleh (banget) kirim PM.

Terima kasih. Ada _review_ , barangkali? :-)


End file.
